This Is Home
by hellbell81
Summary: Three years after Jak and Keira were reunited. Their happily married with two children but how will they cope when both their children start showing light and dark eco abililties, and can they live in Sandover again. This is the sequel to Let Me Go Home.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Jak and Daxter characters.**

**Hello again everyone, sorry this sequel to Let me go home has taken a while but I had the ideas but just couldn't get them outta my head. Anyway here goes the sequel to Let Me Go been three years since Jak went back to Sandover and were reunited with Keira, they've now been married three years JJ is six and their daughter Isabelle who was born eight months after their wedding day is three.**

**CHAPTER 1.**

Jak was sat at the kitchen table on a bright, sunny morning, the sunlight streaming in through the window warmed his face as he sipped his coffee, a gentle breeze blew in through the open back door. He chuckled slightly as he listened to the morning conversation he could hear coming from his wife and daughter.

Jak smiled thinking of his daughter, Isabelle was his pride and joy, sure he loved his son with all his heart but he'd missed out on his birth, hadn't been there to watch him growing inside his mother, he hated that, sure they had a fantastic bond, Jak had felt it the minute they'd met but feeling that first kick of his daughter, seeing her being born, watching her take her first steps and crying when her first word was Dadda, that was something special, something that could never be replaced, and how he wished he'd been there to see JJ do all them things.

Jak closed his eyes and listened, remembering the day his little angel was born.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_"Jak...Jak!" Keira yelled running into the throne room of Spargus Palace._

_Jak looked up from the papers scattered across a huge conference table, Sig sat at the head of it "Keira, whats the matter?" Jak asked urgently standing up and rushing towards her._

_Keira panted "I...I...think the baby's...coming" she screwed up her eyes and held her belly as another contraction shot through her._

_Jak shook his head "But its too soon...are you sure?" he asked looking down at her._

_"I have done this before Jak, my waters broke and now I'm having contractions" Keira stated bluntly._

_Jak nodded and led her over to the table to sit down "Right..." he looked around "Where's JJ?" _

_"My father...has...him" Keira answered panting_

_Jak looked over to Sig "Can we get her to the hospital?" he asked_

_Sig grinned "No need...we have a wing right here in the palace, you know that Jak...its only right a Mar should be born in the palace"_

_Jak looked back down at Keira "Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" he asked_

_"How far is it?" Keira asked looking at Sig_

_Sig nodded for one of his guards "Two minutes in the Kings elevator...I'll call ahead"_

_Jak smiled and helped Keira up as she panted "Thanks Sig...come on babe, I can't wait for this"._

_An hour later Keira screwed up her eyes and screamed as another contraction shot through her body "Its okay babe, just a little longer" Jak reassured_

_Keira slumped back and tried to catch her breath "I...I don't remember it hurting this much" she whimpered_

_The mid wife looked up from in between Keira's legs and chuckled "Thats very common Keira, now one more big push"_

_Keira gripped Jaks hand and squeezed her eyes shut leaning forward she pushed hard, screams echoed around the room, she slumped back, panting just as a loud cry pierced the air._

_"Well done Keira, you have a beautiful baby girl...we'll just clean her up and get her checked and then she's all yours" the mid wife said passing the tiny baby to a waiting nurse._

_Jak watched nervously as the baby was whisked away, he looked down at Keira "Is she okay?" he asked _

_Keira looked up tiredly at him and smiled weakly "There just checking her Jak she'll be fine"_

_Jak sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her "You look shattered, maybe I can help" he smiled closing his eyes and letting the warm glow of Light Eco pass through him and into Keira, she smiled and snuggled further into him, he let the eco die away and looked down at her "Better?" he asked_

_"Much, thank you Jak" she breathed leaning up and kissing him._

_Jak pulled away and watched as the nurse brought his daughter to him "Here she is, mummy first?" she asked_

_Keira pulled away from Jak and held her arms out for her daughter "Oh Jak she's perfect, she's so beautiful...look" she said as sparks of dark eco began to crackle over her skin only to be cooled by light eco spreading through her body "Is that...?" she asked_

_Jak smiled and nodded "The eco in her, she's perfect just like her mummy...can I hold her?" he asked_

_She passed the baby to Jak and smiled as he looked down at his daughter tears in his eyes "Hello my angel, I'm your daddy and I'm going to love you more than anyone in the world" he cooed "What shall we name her?" he asked not taking his eyes off his daughter._

_"I dunno, what about Isabelle?" she asked_

_Jak smiled "Bell, I love it...should I go get JJ?" he as asked_

_Keira nodded "Yeah, and daddy"_

_He kissed his daughter on the forehead "I won't be long Isabelle" he passed her back to Keira and kissed her gently on the lips "I love you " he whispered._

_Keira smiled "I love you too husband, we love you"._

_**END FLASH BACK.**_

Jak was snapped out of his day-dream by someone pulling on his shirt, he opened his eyes and looked around to find two beautiful green eyes looking up at him, a thumb in her mouth and one shoe in her hand "What you doing daddy?" she asked

"Well my little angel..." Jak smiled looking down at Isabelle, he bent to lift her on to his knee "I was just thinking about when you was born"

Isabelle looked up at Jak and smiled "And JJ?" she asked

Jak looked away sadly "Well Bell, I couldn't be there when JJ was born, but I still love him and you more than anything in the world" he looked at her again and smiled.

Isabelle nodded and lifted her shoe up "Will you put my shoe on?" she asked, Jak chuckled and placed her on the table in front of him, taking the shoe off her and starting to put it on "And Mama, daddy?" she asked

"And Mama what?" Jak asked looking up at her.

She giggled "You love Mama too?" she asked.

Jak grinned and looked around as JJ ran in with Keira behind him "Especially Mama, after all she gave me you and JJ didn't she, I couldn't live without her".

Keira smiled and lifted Isabelle off the table allowing Jak to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead before she put her on the floor "Go play with JJ in the back garden before you go to school" Keira ordered before sitting on Jaks lap, she turned to him "What was all that about?" she asked him.

"I was just telling our beautiful daughter how much I love her mama" Jak grinned

She smiled and stroked his face "Is that so, well her daddy might get lucky when I've taken them to school"

"I'll take them, I'm quicker than you" Jak smirked

Keira got up allowing Jak to get up "Oh right Mr. Hero and what makes you think that?" she asked placing her hands on her hips and cocking one slightly.

Jak reached for her and pulled her towards him "Well I can fly for a start, and I don't stand around the market gossiping for ages..." he kissed her nose "And I love it when you do that with your hips" he breathed before crashing his lips into hers for a deep passion filled kiss.

* * *

Keira sat at the side of the Oasis, her face turned up towards the warm sun, her pumps next to her as the warm water caressed her feet. She smiled as she heard the roar of an engine approach and screech to a halt.

Hearing foot steps running up to her she opened her eyes "Are you following me?" she asked

Jak chuckled and plopped down next to her wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close "What are you doing out here on your own, you know how dangerous it can be?" he asked

"I was just thinking..." she turned to Jak "Do you miss Sandover, the peace and calm of it?" she asked

Jak nodded "I used to when you was there and I was here stuck fighting wars...but I'm happy as long as your with me" he smiled "Why do you?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but I don't miss being there without you" she smiled "I wonder if JJ misses it he never mentions it" she said leaning closer into Jak.

Jak smiled "Maybe...I was thinking earlier about when Bell was born, about how different things would have been if I'd been around when you was pregnant with JJ"

Keira looked up at Jak and gently stroked his face "Hey, JJ understands why you was around, and you two have an amazing bond"

"I know but the feelings of love and pride I had when Bell was born, when she started talking and walking, I just can't help thinking I let JJ down by not being there when he started doing them things" Jak said sadly

Keira nodded "Y'know JJ's first word was dadda too" Jak's eyes widened, Keira smiled and nodded "Yup, he was in his cot having just woken up from his afternoon nap and I was just tidying around his room chatting to him while he gurgled happily away and then all of a sudden he pulled himself up on the bars pointed to a picture of you on his dresser and said dadda"

"Wow really, you've never told me that before" Jak said tears lining his eyes

Keira smiled "I started crying and had to call Rosa to come take him for a while, it was the most amazing and yet the saddest moment all at the same time...so you see Jak, even though you couldn't be with him in person, you was always in his heart, he always knew you"

Jak cupped Keiras face and kissed her "I love you" he whispered

"You better Jak Mar because I don't wanna be a single mother to two children before I'm twenty one" she giggled

Jak looked at her seriously "Never ever going to happen, never...now lets go get our daughter from pre-school".

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still dont own anything.**

**CHAPTER 2.**

Jak and Keira stood outside Isabelle's classroom waiting for her to leave the room. They watched as the other children rushed towards their parents happily showing off drawings and paintings that they'd done that day. Keira frowned and looked at Jak, he shrugged and looked towards the door as it opened and Isabelle's teacher stepped out "Mr and Mrs Mar, please come in" she smiled holding the door open for them.

Keira stepped through the door and looked over to the two silent, small figures of her son and daughter sat at a table, Isabelle's head resting on JJ's shoulder. She rushed over to them and knelt beside her daughter.

"Bell honey...what's the matter?" she asked gently stroking her back.

Isabelle looked up and smiled weakly before launching herself at her mother "I'm so tired Mama...I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"What for?" Keira asked just as Jak called her over.

Keira carried Isabelle and led JJ over to where Jak sat in front of the teacher, she sat down with her daughter on her knee, while Jak lifted JJ on to his knee, he smiled at him and looked back at the teacher "Tell us what happened?" he said.

"Well..." the teacher started "As you know we have playtime just before they tidy up before going home, well Isabelle often just sits quietly and reads in the reading corner" the teacher smiled "She's very bright, an excellent reader for her age, reminds me of JJ when he was here...anyway one of the other children went over to her and took the book off her, she got rather upset and angry...she kind of changed" she said looking first at Jak and then at Keira.

"You mean the Dark Eco came out?" Jak asked

She nodded "Now we are aware of your children's special abilities when it comes to channelling eco and we have been watching out for it, but it was still a bit of a shock" she chuckled slightly.

"How did you calm her?" Keira asked, she looked at Jak "We haven't even seen her change yet".

The teacher nodded over to JJ "We asked her if she was okay and she just kept saying JJ will help me, so we went to get JJ and within minutes she was back to normal, absolutely shattered but back to normal" she smiled.

Jak looked down at JJ "Son, how did you help your sister?" he asked

JJ shrugged "I just did what I always do and held her hand, took the eco out of her"

"What do you mean always do, how many times have you seen her change?" Keira asked.

JJ looked down "Only a few, when we've been staying with Aunt Ashelin at the palace" he took a deep breath and looked up "I would hear her having a bad dream and I'd go see her and she'd be all pale and grey and I'd hold her hand and take the pain away" JJ explained.

"Didn't it hurt?" Jak asked

JJ shook his head "A little at first, but it doesn't hurt anymore, it just makes me tired"

Keira looked up at the teacher "Is this going to be a problem?" she asked

She smiled "Of course not, now we know what to do, and I'm sure you'll be teaching her how to control it"

"Of course, but it will take a while" Jak smiled "We should get these two home and in to bed" Jak said getting up with JJ.

Keira stood up next him with Isabelle "Did any of the other children see?" she asked "I don't want her being treated any different because of this".

The teacher shook her head "We got to her in time and pulled the curtain...the boy that upset her will be punished..." she chuckled slightly "To be honest he's quite a brat, spoilt and selfish"

Jak nodded "Well thank you for being so good about this, most would just dismiss her as a monster like they used to with me"

"We all know if you didn't have that in you we'd all be dead by now, we owe you a great deal Jak Mar" she smiled

Keira smiled "So do I" she nodded at the teacher and left the room with Jak following behind.

* * *

Jak stood in front of the Light Eco vent in the market with JJ, he looked down at him and smiled "Go ahead son, just step in, it'll make you feel better".

JJ nodded and stepped in letting the Eco soak into his body. He stepped back out and smiled up at Jak "I do feel better daddy".

Jak smiled and took his hand "So why did you never tell us about Bell?" he asked sitting on a huge rock overlooking the ocean.

JJ sat next to him "It never happened when she was awake before, I'm sorry daddy"

"Its okay son, but you should have told us" he smiled down at his son "I'm very proud at how you helped your sister, you're a very good big brother"

JJ beamed up at his father "I don't even know what I've done?"

"Well what you've done is quite simple...you know how you can channel eco, green, blue, light" Jak asked, JJ nodded "Well it seems you can also channel dark eco, you took it out of her" Jak smiled at him "You see Bell was born with it in her blood because I have it in mine, but when Mama and I made you I didn't have it in me" Jak explained.

"How did you get it daddy?" JJ asked frowning in confusion at him.

Jak closed his eyes for a minute to try and figure out the right words "Some very bad people put it into me, they shouldn't have done and it really hurt but without it I don't think I would have survived long enough to meet you, or to marry mama or make you a little sister".

"So even though what they did to you was bad, your glad they did?" JJ asked.

Jak chuckled "I guess so...now have we to go see mama?" he said getting up and holding his hand out for JJ.

"Yes please...and I'm sorry they hurt you daddy, but I'm happy you came back to us" JJ smiled

Jak smiled back "Me too son".

* * *

Keira crawled into bed and snuggled upto Jak's warm chest "It's been a mad day" she yawned.

"I know, but at least we know now" he said back wrapping his arm tightly around her "God knows how long it could have gone on if it hadn't happened at school".

Keira smiled "It's nice how protective JJ is over Bell, I know he was just trying to look after her".

"She'll have to go with JJ when he goes to your father" Jak said.

Keira nodded "At least they'll grow up knowing how to control it".

"Thats a bonus I guess, they won't be like I was when I first got it" Jak sighed

Keira looked up and stroked his face "Do you remember when you carved our names into your hut behind your bed?" Keira smiled

Jak chuckled "Of course, you wasn't feeling well and I asked if you could be pregnant" Jak laughed "You said you doubted it, but you were, JJ was in there".

"Yep, you got six weeks with him before you went off saving the world" She giggled.

Jak looked down at her "I wish I'd known" he smiled as Keira stroked his face "Hey tomorrow when we take the kids to see Samos, I have something to show you".

"Will I like it?" Keira asked

Jak smiled and moved Keira so he was led over her "I hope so".

* * *

Jak and Keira stood in the air lock outside Dead Town waiting for the doors to open. Jak turned to Keira and gently cupped her face "Now remember babe, this place is still under construction and it was a million times worse when I first saw it" Jak smiled.

Keira nodded and watched as the doors began to open. Jak took her hand and led her into the Town, he pulled out his gun and held it in front of him looking back at Keira he smiled "Just in case" he explained.

"What is this place Jak, it looks horrible?" Keira asked

Jak lead her across the wooden planks that had been put down as make shift bridges carefully "Well it used to be somewhere we loved".

After ten minutes they came to what used to be Keira's home, Jak led her across the last bridge as her eyes widened "Is that...?" she asked.

Jak nodded "Unreal isn't it, I used to come here all the time, I know it's not as we remember but it still felt like home" Jak chuckled "I often wondered why Samos' lab had changed into a bedroom".

Keira let go of Jaks hand and wandered around the old hut "Everythings the same, like we never even left" she whispered.

"Theres more, got your jet board?" Jak smiled, Keira nodded and pulled it out "Then follow me".

They jumped on their boards and Keira followed as he jumped off the ledge and skimmed across the water. eventually they came to another hut, Jak jumped off his board and waited for Keira to do the same "This is my hut" he smiled taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom, he pulled the headboard of his bed back and pointed "Look, it's still there".

**_FLASH BACK_**

_**Jak and Keira lay snuggled up on Jak's bed "Are you sure your Uncle won't be back Jak?" Keira asked**_

_**Jak laughed "I'm sure, besides were not doing anything, only enjoying each others company" he smiled down at her**_

_**Keira snuggled further into him "I'm sorry Jak, I just don't feel well"**_

_**"Hey, you never have to be sorry for that, ever, if you're not feeling well, you're not feeling well...and your not looking to hot at the minute either" Jak said lifting her chin**_

_**Keira giggled "Way to boost a girls confidence Jak"**_

_**"What I mean is you don't look very well" he smiled**_

_**Keira nodded and closed her eyes "Probably just a bug, or maybe that time of the month, y'know" She felt Jak's arms tighten around her and looked up**_

_**He looked down at her a worried expression on his face"Do you think you could be, y'know?" he asked**_

_**Keira smiled and stroked his face "I doubt it, but if I am, would it be the worst thing in the world?" she asked**_

_**Jak shook his head "It would be the most amazing thing in the world...that is if your father doesn't kill me" he chuckled**_

_**"Will you still love me when I get all fat and bloated and bad-tempered?" Keira asked smiling**_

_**Jak laughed "God I'd hate to see you get anymore bad-tempered, and yes I will love you no matter what you look like"**_

_**"What if I turn in to a small furry ottsel like Daxter?" she giggled**_

_**Jak smiled and moved some hair out her eyes "Then you'd be the most beautiful ottsel in the world...look" Jak sat up and pulled the head-board back revealing a carving he'd done.**_

_**Keira's eyes grew wide as she read it 'JAK LOVES KEIRA, ALWAYS' "Oh Jak, when did you do this?" she asked**_

_**"The night we first made love, well the morning when I got back here, I knew I'd love you forever and I wanted everyone who ever lives in this hut to know it" Jak smiled**_

_**Keira pulled her towards him and kissed him "I love you Jak, always"**_

_**Jak pulled away and smiled "And forever...now stop passing your germs on to me and get some sleep, sleep the germs away" he said firmly**_

_**Keira giggled and snuggled back down on to his chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep with the love of her life.**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Keira sat on Jak's bed and smiled "Y'know its been a long while since we made love in here" she purred grabbing his shirt and pulling him down on top of her.

Jak kissed her deeply as she wrapped her legs around him, he broke the kiss and look directly into her eyes "I love you Keira Mar, I always have and I always will" he breathed.

"I love you too Jak, have done my whole life, and will do until I die and even after that" she smiled unbuttoning his shirt, as he got to work on hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

**I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update this story, I just couldn't get the words outta my head, anyway I hope it was worth the wait.**

**CHAPTER 3.**

Keira sat on a desk in the control room of Freedom HQ. She giggled quietly as she swung her legs crossed at the ankles as Ashelin yelled at some of the FLG.

"I don't want or need to hear your excuses, just don't ever do it again...understand!" she yelled at the three guards stood in front of her, their heads bowed "Right get out of my sight..." she looked down at the clip board in her hands "Sewer patrol, three weeks" she demanded loudly as they left.

Ashelin sighed and walked over to Keira, throwing the clip board down and slumping into the chair opposite. Keira giggled "So what'd they do?" she asked.

"New recruits, think they can take the piss...god I wish Jak was here to keep them in check" she said crossing her legs.

Keira frowned "What about Torn, isn't that what he's for?" she asked

"He's just so snowed under with paper work and rebuilding the city he hasn't the time to be on their ass, and Jinx isn't interested unless it involves blowing something up..." she rubbed her eyes "So Keira what can I do for you, not that it isn't nice to see you without the kids in tow...where are JJ and Bell anyway?" she asked looking around.

Keira smiled "Jak took JJ for a go on the jet board course and Bell is with Tess...anyway I wanted to ask you something" she said, Ashelin nodded for her to continue "Well Jak showed me Dead Town...it kinda made me a little sad that that horrible place was the beautiful, peaceful village we grew up in, but it got me thinking, the people who lived there before the attack surely would have known about Jak, about him beating Gol and Maia, and maybe we knew some of their ancestors...what do you think?" she asked tilting her head.

Ashelin nodded and thought for a minute "We did used to keep records of everyone that lived in the city, and Dead Town was part of the city" she stood up and started pacing "Is there someone particular you're looking for?" she asked.

"Well..." Keira smiled "There was this lady, Rosa ' the bird lady ' , she looked after JJ for me when I was alone, she helped me a lot, I'd love to know what happened to her, she was so good to us".

Ashelin nodded "Y'know Dead Town is under construction, where hoping to get the place back to what it was" she smiled

"Jak said it could take years, what with all the contamination and all" Keira nodded.

Ashelin smiled "Actually we've had Vin and your father working on that, they said their very close to a solution, as soon as we can get that sorted the rest won't take long...now Keira I know your father wants his old hut back, but what about you and Jak, would you like to live back there?" she asked.

Keira's face lit up "Are you kidding me, I would love to live in Sandover again" she laughed throwing her arms around.

Ashelin laughed "And Jak?" she asked.

Keira shrugged "He's quite settled in Spargus, but I have ways of making him do what I want" she grinned.

"I bet" Ashelin laughed "Now have we to go see what we can dig up in the palace archive?".

Keira smiled and jumped off the desk following Ashelin out.

* * *

Jak stood at the side of the jet board course watching as his son sped around. Jak smiled as he saw him doing jumps and tricks on his board. Coming to a halt in front of his father he jumped off and flipped the board up into his hands "Beat you dad" he exclaimed as JJ's name started flashing up on the high score board.

Jak laughed "You sure did son" he said kneeling in front of him and hugging him "So, what did you do with Grandpa today?" he asked standing back up and taking JJ's hand leading him out of the course.

JJ shrugged "Nothing much, he was asking Bell about the dark eco".

Jak looked down at JJ "Did you feel a little left out son?" he asked.

"Not really, I mean I have it too" JJ stated.

Jak stopped in his tracks and looked down at his son "What do you mean you have it too?" he asked

JJ looked up at Jak "Well when I take it out of Bell, it goes in to me, look..." he closed his eyes and cupped his hands together in front of him, screwing his forehead up as his skin began to pale and a small ball of the dark purple substance appeared in his hands, he opened his eyes and looked up at Jak "Is this good daddy?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

Jak blinked and knelt in front of him again "What can you do with it?" he asked.

JJ shrugged "Nothing really, if I drop it it kinda just explodes, or I can soak it back into me and it makes me feel strong" he smiled cautiously.

Jak nodded thinking of the dark bombs he used many times during the Dark Maker wars "Well how about I just take this little bit off you shall I, don't want you blowing a hole in the floor do we" he smiled as he cupped his hands around the ball of Dark Eco in JJ's hands and soaked up the substance, he watched as JJ's skin returned to its normal colour and he relaxed. Jak smiled and stood back up re-taking JJ's hand, he smiled down at him "So son, how long have you been able to do that?" he asked.

JJ frowned "I'm not really sure, after the first time Bell had a bad dream I seemed to have it in me and the more I took from her the more I could do with it" JJ sighed sadly "Is it bad daddy, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Jak smiled and shook his head "Far from it son, you've done a great job controlling it and without any help"

JJ beamed up at his father "Really?"

"Really, really" Jak grinned "So do you ever feel like you have too much and you need to get rid of some?" he asked.

JJ nodded "Sometimes, I just make a ball and throw it in the ocean, is that okay?" he asked

Jak laughed "Seems like a good way to get rid of it, but how about I take you to the temple at the weekend and I teach you some other things you can do, okay?" he asked.

JJ grinned "Okay daddy".

Jak stopped and lifted JJ hugging him "I'm very, very proud of you Jak Mar Junior"

"Thank you daddy" JJ laughed hugging his father back.

* * *

Keira sat in booth in the Naughty Ottsel across from her daughter, she smiled as Isabelle slurped the last of her chocolate milkshake up through a straw "So what did you get up to with Grandpa today?" she asked.

Isabelle shrugged "Nothing, he just talks about eco, and plants and things, its kinda boring".

Keira laughed "Well you know you have to know about eco because its inside you" she said.

Isabelle nodded "I know Mama but its boring" Keira laughed as she looked around to see her husband and son walk in.

JJ ran up to hug Keira before looking across at Isabelle "Wanna play Bell?" he asked.

Isabelle nodded and jumped out of the booth running right past Jak, he watched her run past and turned around to look at her "Isabelle Mar..." he called after her "Don't I get a hello or something?" he asked.

She turned to him and smiled "Hello daddy" she called back.

Jak chuckled "And what about a kiss and a hug?" he asked.

"Mama will give you one, I'm playing" she shouted turning back to JJ.

Jak laughed and sat next to Keira slipping his arm around her, he smiled down at her "When did my little angel grow up?" he asked sadly.

Keira giggled and kissed Jak's cheek before snuggling into him "Jak, I know she's your baby but you have to let her grow up, you don't want her resenting you for not letting her breathe".

"I guess not, but can't I just keep her as a baby for a little longer" Jak sighed

Keira stroked his face "Hey, she'll always be her daddy's little angel...it was the same for me when JJ started getting more independent, and I was all alone when that happened" she sighed.

Jak pulled her closer "JJ will always be Mama's little boy, your right I don't want Bell to be yelling at me and giving me attitude like you used to with your father" he chuckled.

"Well he always treated me like such a little kid, even now he talks to me like I'm a child sometimes" she sighed

Jak smiled at the flash of annoyance in Keira's eyes, he lifted his hand and gently cupped her face "Do you know how sexy you are when you get annoyed at your dad?" he grinned before gently pressing his lips to hers.

Jak pulled away and smiled at Keira who still had her eyes closed "At least your still my baby" he chuckled.

Keira opened her eyes and smiled "Always have been and I always will be" she breathed resting her head on Jak's shoulder.

"Good job, so what have you been doing, did you go see Ashelin?" he asked.

Keira nodded "Yeah, I asked her about the people who lived in Dead Town before the attack, I was just wondering if maybe we could find out what happened to Rosa and some of our other friends"

"Oh yeah, what did she say?" he asked

Keira smiled "She said she'll have a look in the palace archive, she also asked if we'd like to live back there once its finished, what do you think?" she asked.

Jak shrugged "I don't know babe, I mean as much as I loved living in Sandover and growing up there, I kinda like it in Spargus, I somehow just feel like I'm at home there"

Keira frowned "And you didn't in Sandover?" she asked sadly picking up his hand and idly playing with his wedding band.

"I did but that was before, Spargus just makes me feel better, closer to Damas and where I really belong, do you want to live out there again?" he asked looking at her intently.

Keira smiled "It would be nice, but I'm happy as long as were together, and your right Spargus is home, our home".

Jak pressed a kiss to her forehead "We should get the kids home, hey JJ showed me something earlier" Keira looked up at him "Well you know how he can take Bells dark eco out of her?" she nodded "Well he kinda keeps it inside, he can use it like I do"

Keira leaned back and looked into his eyes "You mean he changes?"

"Not all the way but he can make a dark bomb, he can control it even without any training" Jak explained

Keira nodded "What shall we do?" she asked

"I'll take him to the temple and give him some training, we can't have him running around full of dark eco and throwing dark bombs around can we" he chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her out the booth with him "Come on let's get home".

Keira sat on a blanket on the beach watching her family playing in the last of the day's sun, she laughed as she watched JJ and Isabelle launch themselves at Jak and he fell to the sand laughing as they sat on his chest. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the warmth of the setting sun, thinking of the times she and Jak would spend sat on Senital Beach watching the sun set.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Jak sat on the sand cross-legged grinning at Keira who sat across from him smiling, he reached for her hand and smiled "You know I have to go right?" he asked._

_"Of course Jak, I'm not mad at you for going, I'm just going to miss you that's all" she smiled_

_Jak sighed and looked across the water at the orange and red of the sun set "I don't want to leave you, why don't you just come with us?" he asked looking back at her sadly._

_Keira scooted forward and reached for Jak's face, gently stroking his cheek and smiling as his eyes closed at her touch "Jak..." she said softly "...You love me right?" she asked_

_Jak's eyes shot open "Of course I love, how can you even ask me that, I've always loved you and always will and we will get married and have kids and in sixty years we'll be sat on this beach watching the sunset together, I believe that, I really do"_

_"So if you believe all that then you have to believe that you will come back and we will still be in love and ready to start our lives together" Keira smiled_

_Jak smiled "I still don't wanna leave you" he huffed_

_Keira giggled "Jak you'll be back before you know it"_

_He pulled Keira on to his lap and she wrapped her legs around him "I love you babe, there'll never be anyone else for me, ever"_

_Keira smiled and kissed him softly, she pulled away and looked across the water at the sun "So what about these kids were gonna have?" she asked_

_"I was thinking a boy and a girl, we could call him Jak Junior, JJ, what do you think?" he asked looking up at her smiling_

_Keira smiled "Sounds okay to me" she sighed happily as Jak started kissing down her neck "You'd make an amazing daddy, I can just see you bringing them down here to play while the sun went down, oh and Jak" she lifted his chin "I love you too, with all my heart and soul and if you so much as look at another woman ever I will rip your eyes out" she said firmly_

_Jak chuckled as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and gently lifted her up and moved her on to the san__d with him on top of her._

* * *

**So what do you think I hope it was worth the wait, let me know what you think and thanks for reading. XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4.**

Keira lay sleeping quietly snuggled up to Jak in their bed. Jak smiled as he awoke feeling her warmth holding on to him. He slowly turned over wrapping his arms around her slender figure and smiled as she snuggled further into him. He looked over her head at the clock next to her and groaned slightly it was only 2am, he hadn't woken up in the middle of the night since he'd been reunited with Keira, so why tonight?.

He looked down at his wife sleeping in his arms and smiled thinking of the first time she'd slept in his arms.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Jak turned over in bed on to his back and stared at the ceiling, he couldn't get to sleep no matter how much he tried or how tired he was or how many sheep he counted. He sighed and swung his legs out of bed and placed his feet on the warm wooden floor. Moving to the end of his bed he looked out the window. Looking up at the stars, down towards the ocean, and then found his eyes wandering to the sages hut on top of the hill. He frowned to himself 'Why do my eyes always land on her hut?' he thought 'Why can't I get her out of my head, she's just a friend, a good friend but still only a friend, she doesn't like me in that way? ' he sighed lowering his gaze to her room underneath her fathers hut. The light was still on and he watched her shadow moving around the room. suddenly the door opened and she came strolling out, sitting down on the step she looked up at the stars and then her head fell into her hands, was she crying?._

_Jak got up and quickly got dressed, he left his hut quietly and walked towards her, she looked up as she heard foot steps "Hey" Jak said smiling._

_Keira smiled and tried to wipe her eyes quickly, she didn't want him to see her cry, not Jak "Hey Jak, can't sleep?" she asked sniffing._

_"One of them nights, you?" He asked sitting down next to her._

_Keira shrugged "I had a fight with daddy, he just doesn't understand...I miss my mother" she sniffed._

_Jak stared at her, he'd never really thought about Keira's mother, it had just always been Keira and her father, he didn't quite know what to say "Oh, I'm sorry" he said quietly._

_Keira smiled and linked her arm through Jaks "Don't you ever miss your parents?" she asked._

_He shrugged "Not really, I don't remember them" he said "I guess Uncle and your father are my family, your father sure does yell at me like I'm his son" he chuckled_

_Keira giggled and looked at Jak "Thank you for coming and sitting with me"_

_"No worries, better than laying staring at the ceiling" he teased._

_Keira laughed and nudged his shoulder playfully "Jak, do you remember my mother, I mean you're a year older than me so you must have known her?" she asked looking up at him._

_Jak frowned, thinking, did he know Keira's mother "I don't know, I seem to remember a woman but I can't be sure she was your mother, I'm sorry"_

_Keira shook her head "Its okay, it was a long shot I suppose, I just wish daddy would tell me about her" she leaned her head against Jaks shoulder and sighed "It's so peaceful out here at night, the fireflies are so beautiful" _

_Jak smiled down at her and moved his arm around her, she snuggled into him and closed her eyes "I bet she was beautiful" he whispered "Your beautiful and you sure as hell didn't get that from Samos" he smiled moving some hair out her eyes, he saw a small smile and pulled her closer looking out at the ocean._

_An hour later Jak lifted Keira and carried her carefully into her hut, putting her under the blankets and covering her, he watched her for a minute before quitely heading for the door, just as he was about to exit he heard "Thank you Jak" come from Keira._

_He smiled and left going back to his hut with the biggest smile on his face._

* * *

Jak was brought out of his thoughts by a loud crash, Keira jumped and woke sitting up just as the bedroom door burst open and JJ came running in "I couldn't take it out of her daddy, there was too much" he cried.

Jak got up picking JJ up and passing him to Keira "Where is she?" he asked pulling his shorts on.

"She ran downstairs" JJ sniffed.

Jak nodded "You stay with Mama"

"Whats happening Jak, will she be okay?" Keira asked urgently

Jak smiled "I'm sure she'll be just fine, just stay here and look after JJ, okay babe?" Keira nodded and watched as Jak left closing the door behind him.

Jak made it down stairs and looked around, he switched the light on and noticed the broken lamp, he scanned the room searching for his daughter "Bell, angel...where are you, come out for daddy?" he called gently, his ear twitched as he heard a low growl come out the kitchen, he followed it and walked into the kitchen flicking the light on he looked towards the back door. He saw her sat in the corner, her knees up to her chest, her arms pulling them close, her black eyes glaring at him.

Jak walked quietly up to his daughter and crouched in front of her not to close but close enough that he could see her pale skin and grey hair, her finger nails sharp and black, he smiled "Bell?" he asked softly

"I'm not Bell" she growled "And you're not my father"

Jak stood up and out his hands on his hips, he frowned looking down at her "Oh really" he closed his eyes and let a little dark eco run through him, changing slightly but not fully he glared down at her with his own eyes black "Am I your father now?" he asked

She glared at him and stood up "You can do this too?" she asked

Jak nodded "Where do you think you get it from Isabelle, you get it off me...and I am your father, every single part of me"

"No you're not!" Isabelle shouted

Jak frowned "Isabelle Mar, your are my daughter, and you will not let the darkness control you, change back now!" he said forcefully

She smirked "Why?" she asked.

"Because I will not let the darkness take over you, change back right now!" he yelled, again she smirked and looked up at Jak, he smirked back letting a little more dark eco out "You really think you can beat me Isabelle, look how much bigger I am...do you want me to forcefully take the dark out, do you want me to hurt you?" he asked.

She held his stare for a minute before looking down "I don't know how" she said quietly.

Jak let the dark eco fade away and knelt in front of her, taking her hand and lifting her chin "Angel, all you have to do is close your eyes and let the darkness fade away, just let it all go away" he smiled and watched as she did as he said, letting the dark eco leave her body, Jak taking the excess out of her, he watched as her skin returned to its normal colour and her body warmed up, she suddenly slumped and Jak pulled her into a hug, holding her close to his body he waited.

After ten minutes cradling his daughter on the kitchen floor Jak looked down at her, she slept peacefully on his chest. He smiled and stood up with her, carrying her through the kitchen and living room and to her bedroom, he put her into bed and pulled the covers up around her, stroking her face he smiled as her eyelids fluttered open "I'm sorry daddy" she whispered quietly.

Jak kissed her forehead and smiled "Nothing to be sorry for angel, now go back to sleep, I love you"

"I love you daddy" she smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled into bed.

Jak got back into bed after settling JJ back in bed. He leaned back on the head-board and sighed, Keira snuggled up next to him, he smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" she asked

Jak smiled weakly "I think so, it was just such a shock"

"And Bell?" she asked

Jak shrugged "I don't think she really knew what was happening to her, she couldn't change back"

"So what did you do?" Keira asked stroking his chest

Jak smiled "I just talked her through it"

"What if you couldn't talk her through it, what if it happens when you're not around and she can't change back?" she asked

Jak sat up looking at Keira "You call me straight away, I can always take it from her if it's too hard for her"

"Couldn't you do that tonight?" she asked

Jak shook his head "I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't just wait for it to run out, thank god she did it herself"

Keira reached up and stroked his face "So whats really bothering you?" she asked

"She said I wasn't her father, she stood there all pale and grey, looking at me with them black eyes and she said ' your not my father ' " Jak said sadly.

Keira smiled and turned his face to look at her "Jak, you are her father...all she was saying was that your dark part is the father of her dark part"

"I know, she was fine when I changed a little, it's just hearing them words come out of my baby girls mouth, it kinda broke my heart a little" Jak smiled

Keira giggled slightly "Its kinda smart of her to figure it out, your dark part is the father of her dark part, your light part is the father of her light part"

Jak chuckled "Must get that off her mother" he said before kissing her forehead.

"What happens if she changes when I'm with her, I can't change?" she asked.

Jak smiled and cupped her face "She wouldn't hurt her Mama, and you call me straight away, got it?" she nodded "I'll take some out of her every day, see if that'll help her control it".

"Your such a fantastic daddy, I love you Jak Mar, light, dark, all of you" she smiled before kissing him.

Jak smiled and pulled away "I love you too Keira Mar, I've loved you since that night I saw you crying outside your hut, the first time you ever fell asleep in my arms, do you remember?"

Keira thought for a minute "You remember that...thats when I started falling in love with you too, who'd have thought all these years later" she giggled pushing Jak back and snuggling into his chest.

Jak chuckled "Tell me about it, I spent three years thinking I'd never see you again".

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. THANKS. X X X X**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER 5.**

Keira sat at her kitchen table drinking coffee and flipping through a magazine, the warm late morning sun warming her, when Isabelle appeared at the kitchen door, clutching a teddy and rubbing her eyes. Keira looked up and smiled at her sleepy daughter "Good morning sleepy head" she beamed at her.

Isabelle smiled slightly and wandered over to her mother "Where's daddy and JJ?" she asked as she climbed on to Keira's knee and snuggled into her.

Keira stroked her hair and smiled "Well, daddy has taken JJ to school and then he's going to see Uncle Sig" she smiled.

Isabelle frowned and looked up at her mother "Why did daddy not take me to school, is daddy mad?" she asked tears starting to line her eyes.

Keira hugged her "Daddy is not mad at you Bell, we just thought because you was so tired you could miss school today" she wiped the tears that had escaped her daughters eyes and smiled "Now do you want some breakfast?" she asked.

Isabelle shook her head "I'm sorry Mama" she whispered.

"What on earth for angel?" Keira asked.

Isabelle shrugged "I broke your lamp, I didn't mean to" she sniffed.

Keira laughed and moved her daughter so she could see her "Bell, you are my daughter and I love you, I don't care that you broke a lamp".

"I didn't mean to change, I just couldn't help it" she said looking at her mother.

Keira smiled "I know sweetheart, but please remember that me and daddy are here to help you when you change"

"I know, daddy took some away, but..." she sniffed and looked down "What if it happens when daddy isn't here, what if you can't take it away?" she asked sadly

Keira pulled her daughter to her chest and hugged her tight "You just have to remember, that I am your mother and I love you, all of you, even the dark you, can you do that, can Dark Isabelle remember that too?" she asked, she felt her daughters head nod and smiled "Now honey I know your tired but how about you have a little breakfast and then we'll get you a blanket and you can have a sleep on the sofa?" she smiled.

"Okay Mama, I love you" she smiled up at her mother briefly before getting off her knee and going in to the lounge.

* * *

Jak wandered into the Naughty Ottsel and looked around at the empty bar "Dax, you here?" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here...so whats up, haven't seen you at this time of day for a while?" Daxter asked jumping up on the bar.

Jak shrugged "Just needed to get away for a while, thought I'd call in" he answered

"Alright spill dark boy, whats going on?" Daxter demanded filling a mug with coffee and pushing it towards Jak.

Jak took it and looked into it "Isabelle had a little episode last night, she turned dark" he said sadly

Daxters eyes grew wide "Wow, Dark Isabelle, what was it like?" he asked

"It was horrible Dax, I'm stood looking down at my baby girl, who's just stood glaring at me with them black eyes and all I could think was that it's all my fault, I put that into her, I gave her that pain, she's still a baby she shouldn't know that pain" Jak spat angrily

"How do you know she was in pain?" Daxter asked

Jak looked at him "How do I know? because I felt the pain of it for three years before I got given the light" he spat

"Exactly, it stopped hurting when you got the light, Bell already has the light, it's already in her" Daxter said

Jak blinked and looked down at the mug of coffee "I never thought of it like that"

"Geez and I thought you was supposed to be smart" Daxter said throwing his arms in the air "Now tell me how horny Keira got when she was pregnant?" Daxter smirked.

Jak looked up and glared at his friend "Why the hell do you want to know that, and why the hell would I tell you?" he asked angrily.

Daxter grinned "Because I want to know what to expect from Tess"

Jak's eyes grew wide suddenly realising what Daxter was saying "What, Tess is pregnant?" Daxter nodded as a grin spread across his face "Way to go Dax, I guess you are a man" Jak laughed slapping him on the back and nearly knocking him over.

"Hey! and can you not tell Keira, Tess wants to tell her, we were planning on coming over later, will that be okay?" he asked.

Jak nodded "Of course, I better get back...see ya later Dax, and well done" Jak smiled getting up and leaving the bar just as Daxter shouted.

"You didn't tell me how horny Keira got"

Jak laughed "And I never will" he yelled back.

* * *

Jak walked into his house in Spargus to his sleeping daughter on the sofa, Keira stood in the kitchen door way, she smiled at him "Hi handsome, where have you been?" she whispered.

Jak moved towards her taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen "I needed some time to think" he said sitting down and pulling Keira down onto his lap "I'm sorry about the dark eco, I'm sorry I gave it to her"

Keira frowned "Don't you dare Jak Mar, you are not to blame" she snapped

"But Keira..." he started

Keira shook her head "No Jak, I will not sit here and listen to you blame yourself it is not your fault" she snapped again "We have a beautiful daughter who loves her daddy and right now needs him more than anyone in the world, so you are going to stop blaming yourself, you're going to go and sit with your daughter and when she wakes up your going to tell her that you love her and you're not mad at her"

"She thinks I'm mad at her?" Jak asked looking up at Keira, Keira nodded "Your right, I have to be there for her, it must be terrifying for her, thank you baby" he smiled kissing Keira gently before getting up and going into the lounge, gently picking his daughter up and cradling her while she slept.

An hour later Jak felt Isabelle move and wake up, he looked down and smiled as her eye lids fluttered open "Hello there angel" he said.

She smiled and snuggled into him "I'm so tired daddy" she said closing her eyes again.

"I know sweetheart, go back to sleep" he whispered

She closed her eyes and sighed "I'm not really an angel, am I daddy?" she asked opening her eyes again and looking up at him.

Jak smiled and looked into her violet eyes "You are my angel, my baby girl and nothing is ever going to change that" he smiled

"But that monster that's in me?" she asked

Jak chuckled "Well I have a monster in me too, and my monster loves your monster very much"

"Really?" she asked brightening up a little and smiling

Jak nodded "Yep, every part of me made every part of you, and all of me loves all of you"

"My monster loves your monster too daddy" Isabelle giggled as she snuggled into her fathers chest.

* * *

Keira walked through the streets of Spargus with JJ, he looked up at her "Mama, will Bell be okay?" he asked

"She'll be just fine honey. she's just a little tired" she said smiling down at her son "How would you like to come help me in the garage?" she asked

JJ beamed up at his mother "I'd love to Mama"

Keira led him into the garage and sat him on her work bench "Now JJ I don't want you treating Bell any different, she's still your little sister and she still loves you" she said to him.

"I know Mama, it was just a little scary, but I still do love her" he smiled

Keira smiled and kissed his forehead, picking up a wrench and heading towards the sand shark "Do you remember living in Sandover village?" she asked

JJ nodded "Yeah, I remember the beach and playing in the water, and Aunt Rosa" he thought for a minute "I miss Aunt Rosa"

Keira smiled "I thought you didn't like Aunt Rosa looking after you, I thought she made you talk to birds?" she giggled

JJ laughed "She did, but grandpa makes me talk to plants, I'd rather talk to birds".

Keira laughed "Well I'm sure we could find you some birds to talk to if you want".

They laughed and turned towards the door as it hissed open. Jak walked in with Isabelle smiling "So there you two are, we were starting to get worried" he said as he let go of Isabelle's hand and she ran towards Keira.

Keira picked up her daughter and hugged her before sitting her next to JJ "Are you feeling better honey?" she asked

"Yes thank you Mama, I'm hungry" she smiled

Keira laughed and turned around as Jak came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as she hung hers over his shoulders "Hi" she smiled before kissing him softly.

"Hi" Jak breathed after pulling away "So I was thinking we could jump on a transport and head to the Ottsel for dinner, what do you think?" he asked

Keira frowned "I thought Daxter and Tess were coming here?" she asked confused

"I thought it had been a long day for you and that you shouldn't have to cook, don't worry I've called Dax" he smiled kissing her again before letting her go and moving towards his children.

He helped each one off the work bench and took a hand of each of them "Come on kids, let's go see Uncle Dax and Aunt Tess" he smiled leading them out to the waiting transport, Keira smiling at her happy family following them.

* * *

Keira sat at the bar in the Naughty Ottsel, she glanced across at her children sat at a booth drawings scattered all over it listening to Daxter tell them how he saved the world. She smiled and went back to chatting to Tess "Daxter's great with the kids, he'd make a great father" she beamed at Tess

"Well he'll have to be, in about eight months" Tess smiled patting her belly

Keira looked at her, down at her belly and then back up into her eyes a smile spreading across her face "You mean your pregnant?" she asked

Tess nodded "Yep, found out a couple of days ago, that's why we were coming to see you" she grinned

"Wow, that's great news" Keira yelled picking up her friend and hugging her "Does Jak know?" she asked as she put her back down

Tess nodded "Yes, Dax told him earlier but asked him not to say anything, I wanted to tell you" she looked over at Daxter "He will make a great daddy"

"And you'll be a great mother" Keira beamed looking around as someone came into the bar and stood beside Keira.

Jak left the bathroom and wandered back into the bar, he looked over at his children happily laughing at Daxter, he looked over to Keira at the bar and frowned as she laughed at what the man stood next to her was saying, marching towards her he couldn't help but think of the last time someone threatened to take her away from him.

_**Flash Back**_

_Jak lay in his cold, dark cell listening to the sounds of the other prisoners, some cried, some slept, some prayed, some howled in pain. Jak didn't do any of those things, he didn't cry or call out in pain, he wouldn't let them see his pain. suddenly the lights came on and his cell door swung open, he sat up and looked at the two guards as they approached followed by the KG commander "Restrain the freak" he barked at the guards._

_Ever since Jak had started to get stronger he'd been restrained as soon as the cell doors opened. Errol smirked at Jak as Jak snarled at him "It seems you haven't been completely honest with us Jak" he sneered sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling something out he began pacing "It must have been nice for you growing up some where so peaceful and beautiful" he started_

_"What are you talking about, what has Sandover got to do with anything?" Jak spat._

_Errol chuckled "Oh nothing, but I'm sure you'd like to go back, I mean I would do anything to go back to somewhere like that, especially if I had someone like this waiting for me" he sneered holding the picture up in front of Jak, it was the one Jak always kept in his pocket, he and Keira sat with their arms wrapped around each other on the beach, a look of pure love in their eyes._

_"How did you get this?" Jak yelled trying to pull his arm free, he was held tighter and looked up at Errol "Have you lost it, you can't get to her, she's in the past, way in the past?" Jak said_

_Errol smirked "Jak, Jak, you think I'd even bother with this if I wasn't gonna get anything out of it..." he smiled "...Maybe I have found another rift, maybe I know a way to go back"_

_"What?!" Jak shouted pushing the guards off him and pinning Errol to the wall, snatching the picture out of his hand, as dark eco started to crackle over his skin "You stay away from her, or I swear I'll kill you" Jak spat_

_Errol laughed "I could go through that rift, bring her back here, I'm sure I could persuade her that you were dead, after all I have your clothes, your blood"_

_"She'd never believe it" Jak yelled slamming his hand on the wall next to Errols head "I swear, I'll rip you to pieces if you so much as look at her"_

_Errol shook his head "You don't get it do you freak, you will do as I say or I will find another way to hurt you, or maybe her and time will not heal them scars"_

_Jak dropped his shoulders suddenly realising what Errol was saying "What do you want from me?" he asked weakly_

_"You'd do anything to save that girl wouldn't you?" Errol asked as Jak nodded "You just do as your told, become the ultimate dark warrior and I will leave her be" he watched as Jak went back to his bed and sat down looking at the picture in his hand "You step out of line once and I will find her and take her from you, one way or another"._

_Jak looked up "Where have you found this rift?" he asked_

_"You think I'd be that stupid to tell you, lets just say I had a little green friend help me find it" Errol smirked "Do we have a deal?" he said, Jak nodded again "Good, double treatment, right now" he barked at the guards and marched out the cell, as the guards grabbed Jak's arms and yanked him out._

_**End Flash Back.**_

Jak marched over to Keira and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him and kissing her hungrily, Keira pulled away breathless "Jak, whats this for?" she asked looking up at him.

Jak shrugged "Just making sure you know how much I want you" he grinned eyeing the guy stood behind Keira now.

Keira giggled and looked around at the man behind her before turning back to Jak and hugging him "You mean your making sure he knows that I'm yours" she whispered in to his ear.

Jak laughed and hugged her back, holding tightly on to her and frowning at the man over her shoulder until he took the hint and went over to the other side of the bar, he let her go and kissed her gently before sitting down and pulling her on to his lap "Well you are mine and no one's taking you from me" he smiled.

* * *

Later that night Jak rolled off Keira and pulled her hot, sweaty body towards his "My Keira" he breathed in to her hair as she rested her head on his chest.

"Whats gotten into Jak, you've become all protective?" She asked looking up at him "Not that I'm complaining" she smiled

Jak smiled and kissed her gently "When I saw you talking to that guy at the bar it reminded me of when someone else threatened to take you away from me" he said sadly taking her hand and kissing her fingers.

Keira sat up a little and frowned "Jak you know no one could take me from you, you know I'll always love you"

"I know but..." He looked at Keira and sighed "Remember I told you about Errol, about how he tortured me and experimented on me in prison?" Keira nodded "Well he realised that the dark eco was making me stronger and soon I'd be able to just fight my way out of there so he found something that would make me behave, make me do as I was told" he shook his head "I didn't know he was full of crap"

"What did he find?" Keira asked

Jak leaned over to the cabinet next to the bed and pulled the picture of himself and Keira out the drawer, he smiled at it for a second before passing it to Keira "You" Keira gasped "He said he'd found another rift and that if I didn't do as I was told he'd go through it and find you and bring you back, tell you I was dead and take your love from me, and if he couldn't he'd hurt you, he'd hurt me through hurting you, I couldn't let that happen Keira, I couldn't let him hurt you" he sniffed

"Hey, its okay he didn't get me and he could never take my love from you, ever" Keira smiled stroking his face "What did he want you to do?" she asked

Jak shook his head "He wanted me to become the ultimate dark warrior, destroy the metal head leader, basically I was just a dark eco bomb to him and the Baron, I guess they got what they wanted because that's what I did"

"Did he really know where the rift was?" she asked

Again Jak shook his head "Nah, he was bull shitting, but I didn't know that and I couldn't risk it, I couldn't let him get you, and now I think about it all I can think is how lucky I was because you had JJ, and he has my channelling abilities he could have gone through the same"

Keira smiled and climbed on top of her husband "Jak that didn't happen, he didn't find us, you saved the universe twice and you came back and found us and now look how happy we are, I would thank him if I was to meet him, right before kicking his butt for hurting you so much"

Jak chuckled and sat up wrapping his arms around Keira's waist as she wrapped her legs around his "And why would you thank him?" he asked

"Because by putting that dark eco into you he saved you, who knows if you'd have been strong enough to defeat such evil without it" she smiled looking into his eyes.

Jak smiled "I guess your right, I love you Keira"

"I love you too Jak, every single part of you" she breathed before crashing her lips into his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. X X X X**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Keira sat at her work bench in the fort garage idly flicking through a magazine, Tess sat on the bench next to her, she sighed and stood up, Keira looked up and smiled "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm just bored, I mean I used to design guns, now look at me, even the screw driver is nearly as big as me" she huffed.

Keira giggled and went back to the old magazine "Why don't you design some ottsel sized guns, I'm sure you and Daxter could have lots of fun with them, and don't forget with more ottsels coming into the world" she smiled before turning the page, her mouth falling open "Oh my god...how old is this?" she exclaimed picking it up and looking at the cover for the date.

Tess frowned "What?".

Keira breathed a sigh of relief when she read the date was six years ago, she opened to the right page again and started reading " ' Who is world saviour Jak Mar dating?' " she giggled and looked up "Looks like you were in the frame for a while" she said pointing to a picture of Tess before she was an ottsel.

"Oh my god...honestly Keira nothing has ever happened with me and Jak, I swear" She protested

Keira laughed "I know Tess, look there's you and Ashelin and who are these other girls?" she asked frowning.

Tess laughed "Just some slappers from the bar, just after the war they were always throwing themselves at Jak, he was never interested but was polite and had pictures taken with them, spoke with them, that kind of thing"

"And Ashelin?" Keira asked

Tess shrugged "Didn't stand a chance" she smiled.

Keira smiled back.

* * *

Jak led JJ in to the temple and looked around "What do you think son?" he asked looking down at him and chuckling as JJ looked around in awe.

"It's amazing daddy" he stated.

Jak nodded "It sure is... " He turned around and knelt in front of JJ "Now JJ the reason I brought you here was so we could help you with the dark eco in you, now before we get started do you want to ask me anything about it?" he asked.

"Well daddy, I was wondering...you know how Bell changed the other night?" Jak nodded "Will I change?" JJ asked

Jak thought for a minute "Have you ever fully changed?"

JJ shook his head "I have a little bit, but not fully"

"Do you ever feel like you want to change?" Jak asked

JJ nodded "When I get angry, or upset, or frightened"

"Okay, but you haven't changed you stopped yourself right?" JJ nodded and Jak smiled "I'm so proud at how you can control it JJ, now would you like to fully change now, would you like to show me?" he asked.

"Are you sure its safe daddy?" JJ asked

Jak smiled "I'm right here if you find it too hard to change back okay, I'm not going anywhere"

JJ nodded and stepped back as Jak stood up, he smiled slightly at Jak before closing his eyes and letting the dark eco fizz over his skin until with a small bang his skin paled and his hair turned grey, black horns sprouting out his head as his nails began to grow. He opened his eyes and the black orbs looked up at Jak, he smirked slightly and a low growl escaped from his chest.

Jak looked at him "So Dark JJ, how do you feel?" he asked

"Strong" He snarled

Jak frowned "Would you like to change back now?" he asked

Dark JJ shook his head and in a flash darted towards the temple door, just as quick Jak changed and leapt after him, grabbing him and holding him tight against him "Jak Junior, what do you think you're doing?"

"Get off me" Dark JJ yelled

Jak gripped him harder, letting some of the dark eco fade out of him " No JJ, you will not let him control you, calm down" he shouted

"Get off!" he wriggled and squirmed in his arms.

Jak walked over to the wall and slid down turning JJ around and pulling him into his chest "Jak Mar Junior, you are my son and I will not let him take over you, just let it go" he soothed

"I can't, he doesn't want to go" Dark JJ snarled

Jak nodded "Do you want me to take it out of you?"

Dark JJ growled "No, I want to do it"

Jak nodded and let his arms relax around Dark JJ "Go on then son"

Dark JJ moved away from Jak and closed his eyes, Jak watched as the dark eco began to fade away and JJ's colour started to return to normal, he moved closer and held his arms out as JJ slumped and fell into them, holding him feeling his heart beat slow he stroked his hair "Okay son?" he asked looking down and moving him so he could see his face. JJ's eyes opened and he smiled weakly "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to get away" he said sadly.

"Its okay, I know it wasn't your fault..." he smiled and kissed his forehead "How do you feel?"

JJ closed his eyes "Kinda tired"

"Well let's go find you some light eco to help with that shall we" he moved JJ in front of him and smiled "I'm very proud of you Jak Mar Junior, you'll be able to control your dark eco before you know it"

JJ smiled "Thank you daddy"

Jak smiled and pulled him back to his chest hugging him tight.

* * *

Keira sat with her daughter watching cartoons and giggling when Jak and JJ walked in "Hey honey, how are my boys?" Keira said cheerily smiling at JJ.

He ran up to her and hugged her "I'm good mama" he looked at Isabelle "Wanna play in the garden Bell?" he asked

Bell smiled and jumped up "Sure do JJ" and she jumped off the sofa running towards Jak and jumping into his arms.

"Whoa, whats this for angel?" he laughed

Isabelle smiled "Just wanted to hug my daddy" she beamed

Jak laughed and hugged her again before putting her down and watching as she ran off with JJ, he wandered over and sat with Keira wrapping his arms around her and kissed her.

Keira pulled away and smiled "So how'd it go, how's my other boy?" she asked stroking his face gently.

"I'm great, and JJ did a great job, he changed into his dark part" Jak said

Keira gasped "Really, what'd he look like?" she asked

Jak chuckled "He looked just like me only smaller, he did great, I'm so proud of him"

"Good" Keira smiled resting her head on Jak's shoulder "Jak, I know you've never been with anyone else, but was you ever tempted?" she asked

Jak moved and looked at Keira "What of course not, what are you asking that for?" he asked frowning

Keira shrugged "I found an old magazine in the garage and there was an article in it about you, showing pictures of you with other girls"

"What girls?" he asked

Keira smiled "Tess, Ashelin, some others I don't know".

"Keira you have to believe me when I tell you that there's never been anyone else" Jak said cupping her face

Keira closed her eyes and sighed "I know Jak, but there must have been a time when you found someone else attractive, even if it was only for a second, you are a man after all"

Jak chuckled "Okay, after the war I was getting hit on every minute of every day, but I was never tempted, ever okay?" Keira nodded "Anyway, what about you, you was on your own looking all hot, wasn't you ever hit on when I was away?" he asked.

Keira grinned "I was also pregnant Jak and then had a baby, you think I had time to even think of it"

Jak laughed "I guess not" he said leaning back and pulling Keira onto his chest.

"Although there were a few offers" Keira teased smiling slightly.

Jak's eyes shot open and he looked down at Keira "What who?" he asked

"Adam" she shrugged

Jak smiled and settled back down "Oh him, I thought it was some real competion for a minute"

Keira laughed as Jak pulled her closer, both of them thinking about the last time Adam had come on to Keira.

* * *

_**Flash Back.**_

_Jak sat on the steps in front of his hut, he was supposed to be studying something Samos had told him to learn but instead he was watching Keira's room, he could see her working in her lab, and chuckled whenever she became frustrated and threw a tool down. He looked back down at his book and sighed 'I have to learn all this, and what for?' he thought 'So I can go through that damn rift and be away from her'. He looked up frowning as he heard a familiar voice._

_"Hey Keira, what you up to?" came the voice._

_Jak stood up and watched as the boy wandered into Keira's lab, Jak threw his book down and marched across the villiage to Keira's hut._

_"What do you want Adam, I'm too busy for your pointless flirting?" Keira snapped_

_Adam frowned "Why is it pointless, come on Key you know you love it?"_

_"Well its pointless because I have a boyfriend who I love very much and would kick your ass if he was here, and don't call me Key" she said_

_Adam rolled his dark eyes, his dark hair blowing in the breeze. Keira studied him for a minute, sure he was good-looking, all the girls either had a thing for him or Jak, but Jak was taken so he was the favorite at the moment, and he wasn't her Jak._

_Adam smiled "Where is our great hero Jak anyway, I didn't think he left your side these days?"_

_"I don't, especially when you're sniffing around" Jak said from the door way_

_Adam spun around and glared at Jak "Ah Jak, there you are, Key and I were just talking about you"_

_"I bet, and don't call her Key, she hates it" Jak replied moving towards Keira and wrapped his arm around her, he sighed and glared at Adam "When are you gonna realise she just isn't interested in you, that she doesn't want you?" he asked_

_Adam snorted "Please, if I wanted her that much I would have had her by now" he mocked_

_"You what?!" Jak yelled grabbing for Adam, he pinned him up against the wall "What did you say?" he snarled_

_Keira moved towards Jak and grabbed his arm "Jak please, he's not worth it" she begged._

_Jak looked down into her sad eyes and smiled, he looked back up at Adam "Your lucky my girl's here to save your sorry ass, now get the hell outta here and if I ever see you in here again I will rip you to pieces, what I did to all them lurkers will be nothing compared to what I do to you" he spat before letting Adam go and moving over to Keira's bed. Adam regained his composure and left the hut as Keira went and sat next to Jak wrapping her arms around him. Jak smiled and looked down at her "I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have lost it like that, but him talking about you like that..." he trailed off and shook his head._

_Keira smiled and stroked his face "Your way too protective Jak, but I love that about you that's what makes me sure you'll be a wonderful husband and fantastic father"._

_Jak grinned "Yeah?" he asked_

_Keira nodded "But you also have to remember I can take care of myself, I can kick butt when I want to" she giggled_

_Jak laughed and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her "Is that so, remind me not to piss you off" he said when he pulled away._

_Keira laughed and kissed him again before getting up and going back to work "So was it just a coincidence that you just happened to walk in?" Keira asked smirking._

_Jak grinned and got up wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into his arms "What do you think Keira?" he chuckled._

_**3 months later.**_

_Keira walked into her lab rubbing her slight baby bump "Isn't daddy going to be excited when he gets back?" she said down to her belly as she walked over to the A-Grav and pulled the sheet off "He's going to love it, and one day he can teach you how to ride it" she giggled._

_"Still talking to yourself Keira?" came a voice from the door way._

_Keira spun around and glared at the boy stood in the door way "Oh its you Adam, what can I do for you?" she asked smiling slightly and picking up a wrench._

_The boy shrugged, his long black her blowing in the breeze and his dark eyes shining in the sun "I was just wondering what you've been up to lately, we barely see you these days" he smiled moving into the lab._

_Keira frowned at him, she'd known Adam her whole life like most of the teenagers in the village, Adam was Jak's age but they'd never really got on he always seemed jealous of Jak "Well I've been busy with my projects and school and Jak" she answered._

_"Where is Jak anyway, haven't seen him in weeks?" he asked_

_Keira smiled "After he saved us from Gol and Maia, we found a rift and he, my father and Daxter have gone to explore it, I was going to go too but I have something else to take care of"_

_Adam smiled "Well if he's crazy enough to leave the hottest girl in the village them I guess someone should take over from him"_

_Keira glared at him "Whats that supposed to mean?, he hasn't left me, he'll be back soon"_

_"Keira he's been gone weeks, but you know if you want to get your own back, I could help" he smirked_

_Keira held her wrench up "Get out of my lab Adam before I beat you to death with this, and you should hope and pray I don't tell Jak about this when he gets back" she yelled _

_"If he gets back" Adam smirked leaving the lab._

_Keira looked down at her belly "Don't worry baby, daddy will come back" she smiled before heading to her room._

_**End Flash Back**_

Jak was sat on Isabelle's bed waiting for her to finish in the bathroom before tucking her in for the night, he looked around at her messy room and smiled 'so much like her mother' he thought as she wandered in. She smiled up at him and climbed onto his knee "Why you smiling daddy?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how much like mama you are" he grinned.

Isabelle smiled "Really, how?" she asked

"Well your just as beautiful as she is, your just as smart as she is, your just as messy as she is and you spend ages in the bathroom_, _tell me Bell why do you spend ages in the bathroom?" he asked

Isabelle giggled "Well duh daddy, I am a girl".

Jak laughed and hugged her "And I love my baby girl"

"I love you too daddy" she beamed up at him.

Jak put her into bed and pulled the blankets up around her, he gently took her hand and closed his eyes, taking a small amount of dark eco out of her. He opened his eyes and smiled at her "Good night my little angel, have lots of sweet dreams" he kissed her forehead

Isabelle frowned at him "Daddy, why do you keep holding my hand and closing your eyes before I go to sleep?" she asked.

"Just saying a little prayer to keep you safe" he fibbed.

She smiled and snuggled into her bed "Oh okay, good night daddy".

Jak got off the bed and wandered towards the door, he took one last look at his daughter before turning the light off.

* * *

Keira sat with JJ as he snuggled into bed "I'm really glad daddy came to get us mama" he said smiling.

Keira frowned "What do you mean, do you remember him not being with us?" she asked

JJ nodded "Only a bit, like that day when they said I couldn't go to school"

"JJ don't ever think that daddy didn't love you, he had to be away from us for a while, it wasn't his fault" Keira said softly.

JJ nodded again and smiled "I know mama, he saved us, Uncle Sig showed me pictures, maybe one day we can fight together"

"I have no doubt JJ that when your older you will be a great warrior like your father and your grandfather, but right now you just concentrate on being happy okay?" she asked stroking his face.

JJ smiled "I am happy mama"

"Good, all you have to worry about is how dirty you can get and how much trouble you can get into with the grumpy old green sage" she giggled

JJ giggled "I'm gonna tell grandpa you called him old and grumpy" he laughed.

Keira laughed and hugged her son "Now get to sleep Jak Junior" she said before kissing his forehead and watching as he snuggled back under his blankets "I love you my baby boy"

"Love you back mama" he yawned.

Keira smiled and watched him close his eyes before turning the light out and leaving the room.

* * *

**End of chapter, thanks for reading and please review. **

**I've been thinking of a story about Jak and Keira's twins from Secret Love, about life in high school for them, if you've read Secret Love please let me know if you think this is a good idea and any idea's you may have. Thanks again, luv u. X X X X**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything.**

**Sorry this update has taken so long, hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait.**

**CHAPTER 7.**

"So you and Keira have a wedding anniversary coming up?" Sig asked Jak as they sat at a huge conference table in the throne room of Spargus Palace.

Jak nodded "Yup, four years married, a life time in love" he grinned

"Well what have you got planned?" Sig asked

Jak shrugged "I dunno, it's just so hard with the kids, not that I'm complaining I adore our children but it would just be nice to spend some time alone with Keira y'know" he sighed.

Sig nodded "Well y'know they can always stay here, I love having them around here they liven up the place"

Jak laughed "They certainly know how to do that"

"Well how about you bring them up here and go spend the night in Haven or Kras?" Sig suggested

Jak thought for a minute "I'll have to talk to Keira, maybe take her to the races in Kras, she'll love that" he grinned.

"She certainly has sorted that fort garage out, even Kleiver has took a shine to her" Sig chuckled.

Jak laughed "As long as that's all he does" he looked over the table at the papers spread out "So are we good here?"

Sig nodded "Yup, them wannabes aren't gonna know whats hit them once you start training them"

Jak got up and grinned "Damn right Sig, I can't wait to get back out there" he waited for Sig to get up and started walking towards the elevator "Right gotta go see the wife and kids" he smiled stepping on the elevator.

Sig nodded "I'm glad your happy Jak, you deserve all this"

"Thank Sig, I don't know where I'd be now if I hadn't got Keira back" Jak smiled waving as the elevator started to move.

* * *

Jak walked into his house through the back door, he smiled at Isabelle sat at the table drawing pictures and moved over to kiss her forehead "How's my angel?" he asked looking down at her.

She looked up and beamed at him "I'm good daddy, look I'm drawing pictures" she announced holding up a piece of paper for him to look at.

He took it and smiled looking at it "Thats very good Bell" giving it back to her and looking around "Where's Mama?" he asked.

She shrugged "She's changing the bed" she said without lifting her head.

Jak smiled and kissed her head again before going in search of Keira.

Jak arrived at his bedroom door and folded his arms leaning on the door frame he watched Keira for a minute putting the sheets on the bed, tilting his head to get a better view as she stretched over the bed "Y'know, your still as gorgeous as the day I met you" he breathed moving towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist as she turned around and smiled.

She smiled and hung her arms over his shoulders "Is that so?" she giggled

"Uh huh" he smiled before kissing her softly.

Keira pulled away and smiled "Even after two kids?" she asked

Jak nodded "I've never known a sexier woman".

Keira stood on her tip toes and kissed Jak before pulling away from him and turning to finish the bed "So Mr. Mar, what is it your after?"

Jak chuckled and sat in the chair in front of the french windows "I was talking to Sig and he said he'd have the kids if we wanted to spend our anniversary away from here".

"Thats nice of him, where would we go?" she asked throwing the pillows on the bed and walking over to him

Jak grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her "I thought maybe the races in Kras".

"Sounds like fun, do you remember our first anniversary?" she smiled running her fingers through his hair.

Jak laughed "How could I forget".

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Jak and Keira lay sleeping in bed, the house was quiet as the sun began rising. Keira was awoken by a gentle hand pulling on her arm, she opened her eyes and rubbed them seeing JJ stood looking at her, she smiled "You okay honey?" she asked quietly._

_JJ shook his head "I don't feel very well Mama" he said sadly._

_Keira sat up and reached down to lift JJ on to the bed, hugging him to her, she nudged Jak and felt JJ's forehead._

_Jak stirred and opened his eyes "Everything alright babe?" he asked groggily._

_"JJ doesn't feel well, and he's pretty warm" She answered_

_Jak smiled at JJ "Whats the matter son?" he asked_

_"I feel sick" he said weakly "I think..." he started before jumping out of Keira's arms and running into the bathroom._

_Jak and Keira listened as he threw up she looked at Jak "I'll go check on him, can you go see if Isabelle is okay?" she asked getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of shorts._

_"Sure" Jak said getting out of bed and doing the same "Should I call a doctor?" he asked unsure what to do, he'd never had to deal with a sick child before._

_"It's probably just a bug, we'll see how he is as the day goes on..." she turned to go into the bathroom, stopping at the door and turning to Jak "Oh and Jak, Happy anniversary, I love you"._

_Jak smiled and strode over to her, kissing her quickly "I love you too baby" he turned her and slapped her bottom "Now go see to your son"._

_Keira giggled "Our son" she smiled going into the bathroom._

_A few hours later Keira sat on the sofa with JJ led next to her his head on her lap, she stroked his hair and looked up as Jak wandered in, she smiled tiredly at him as he smiled and moved over to the sofa sitting next to Keira and wrapping his arm around her "How is he?" he asked._

_"He stopped throwing up, but he still has a temperature" she said looking down at JJ "Sig didn't mind having Bell?" she asked_

_Jak shook his head "Y'know he has a permanent child minder up there" he chuckled._

_Keira sighed and leaned back into Jak's embrace "Some anniversary huh?" she said._

_Jak lifted her chin "We've our whole life to celebrate anniversaries, every day that I'm with you and the kids feels like a dream to me" he kissed her softly, pulling away he looked at JJ "He's the most important thing right now"._

_Keira smiled and nodded "I love you Jak Mar, I always have and I always will" she leaned up to kiss Jak but before she could JJ sat up and reached for the bucket on the floor before throwing up over and over again._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

* * *

"What are your plans then?" Ashelin asked as she sipped her coffee at Keira's kitchen table.

Keira shrugged "I dunno, Jak mentioned the races in Kras City"

"Romantic" Ashelin snorted sarcastically.

Keira frowned "It is, I love racing"

"Yeah, sorry...so have you thought about moving out to New Sandover?" Ashelin asked as Isabelle wandered in.

Isabelle frowned at her and climbed on to her mothers knee "Where's New Sandover?" she asked.

"It's just a little village in Haven" Keira smiled down at her.

Isabelle looked up at her mother "Are we going to live there?" she asked.

"Not right now sweet heart" Keira said.

Ashelin looked at Isabelle and smiled "So Princess Isabelle, how would you like to come stay at the palace with me in a couple of weeks?" she asked

Isabelle shook her head "Me and JJ are going to stay with Uncle Sig" she frowned.

"JJ and I" Keira corrected

Isabelle nodded "And Uncle Sig has Kato for us to play with"

Ashelin laughed "Oh I see, the dog is the attraction"

Keira laughed "Yup, anyway has Daxter and Tess mentioned moving out to New Sandover?" she asked.

Ashelin nodded "Tess was inquiring the last time I was in the ottsel, I have to give huts to past residents before anyone else"

"So that means, Jak and I, Daddy and Daxter and Tess?" she asked

Ashelin nodded "There were some survivors who fled when the metal heads attacked, they'll be offered their huts back"

"Not ours though?" Keira asked.

Ashelin shrugged "As far as I can make out, the hut you and your father had and Jak's hut were never re used after you left"

"Can I go to Sandover?" Isabelle asked

Keira smiled "When its finished Grandpa will be living there so I'm sure you'll get to go".

"Keira if you want to live back out there you should talk to Jak, I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Ashelin said

Keira shrugged "I'm not sure I want to live there, were happy here and Jak feels closer to Damas here, plus its so much easier to get the kids to the temple if need be"

"How are they doing with that?" Ashelin asked

Isabelle looked up at her "We are doing really well Aunt Ashelin, Daddy said so" she beamed proudly.

Ashelin laughed "Oh I see, she reminds me so much of you its unreal"

"You really think so" Keira beamed

Ashelin nodded "She has some of Jak in her, like that smart ass mouth but other than that, she's totally you" she said just as Jak walked in with JJ and Torn.

Jak bent to kiss Keira as Isabelle jumped down and went to play with JJ. Jak leaned on the work bench as Torn sat down with Ashelin "So what we talking about?" he asked.

"If you want to move back to New Sandover" Ashelin said

Jak frowned "We've never lived in New Sandover, we lived in Sandover"

"It's the same place Jak" Ashelin huffed

Jak shook his head "It isn't the same place, it wouldn't be the same" he looked at Keira "Do you wanna move there babe?" he asked

Keira shrugged "Like you said it isn't the same place"

Torn got up "Right, we should get going I want to see Sig before we go"

Ashelin nodded and got "Just think about it okay".

Keira nodded and got up hugging Ashelin "We will".

* * *

Keira watched as Jak took his clothes off to get into bed that night, she grinned at the sight of his amazing body. Jak turned to her and placed his hands on his hips "What you grinning at?" he asked.

Keira knelt up and held her arms out to him, he moved closer to her so she could wrap one arm around his neck while the other stroked his abs "Just thinking how hot you are" she breathed before kissing him passionately.

Jak pulled away breathless and smiled "I could say the same to you" he hissed smoothing his hands over her hips "Your about to get really lucky".

Keira smiled "I'm already the luckiest girl in the world"

Jak smiled and picked her up slightly before gently laying her down and climbing on top off her, he reached for the hem of the baggy t-shirt she had on "Too many clothes I think" he breathed pulling the shirt over her head and looking down at her taking in her body "Your beautiful babe, I never thought I could ever love you more but the more I see you the more I love you".

Keira smiled "I love you too Jak, always you".

Jak crashed his lips into Keira as his hands began to work on her body and she wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and thanks for reading and I promise I will update alot quicker. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Keira sighed and leaned on her fathers work bench in his lab in the palace watching as he paced up and down.

"But its your home Keira" he said sternly

Keira shook her head "It isn't my home, it isn't the beautiful quiet village I grew up, its been tainted some how" she answered

"It's still the same place" Samos said

Again she shook her head "No it isn't daddy, besides you don't know how hard it was for me in that village after you guys left and I had JJ, I was treated like a leper, they wouldn't even let me register JJ for school" she said sadly looking down, she groaned and blew out a hot breath "Daddy I know you what us all to live out in New Sandover with you, just like it used to be but were happy in Spargus, Jak and I are happy, the kids are happy and settled"

Samos shook his head "But Sandover is your home" he repeated.

"Yes Sandover, a hundred years ago is my home, when I had you there and Jak and Daxter, but New Sandover is not my home and even the Sandover I remember after you went through the rift didn't feel like home, home is where ever Jak is and that's Spargus" Samos opened his mouth to speak but Keira quickly spoke "It was horrible being there without him, having people talk about me and JJ behind our backs, whispering as we walked around the villiage, I hated it" Keira sighed "I'm a wife and mother now daddy, I can make my own choices...I have to go" she leaned up off the bench and quickly kissed her father before leaving.

* * *

Keira sat on the edge of the dock out side the Naughty Ottsel, her legs hanging over the edge. She heard a zoomer park up and a pair of footsteps coming towards her, She didn't have to turned around to know who it was, she just smiled as Jak sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her "What you doing sitting out here?" he asked before kissing her cheek softly.

Keira turned to face Jak and smiled "I had an argument with my father" she stated.

"What about?" Jak frowned.

Keira shrugged "He wants us to move to New Sandover, he just keeps saying its my home" she answered.

"Keira we can move to New Sandover if you want, I just want you to be happy" Jak said sadly picking up her hand and interlacing his fingers with hers.

Keira smiled "Thank you for the offer Jak, but I don't want to live there, New Sandover isn't my home, my home is the old Sandover before you went through the rift, after you left and the villagers found out I was pregnant it was awful for me there, I hated it" she said sadly.

"Why have you never said that before?" Jak asked.

Keira reached up and stroked Jak's face "I didn't want you to get mad, and it didn't matter"

"Well tell me now" Jak asked pulling her closer to him.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Keira came out the bathroom for what felt like the millionth time that morning, she rubbed her slight baby bump "I hate morning sickness" she moaned as she poured some tea and sat down at her work bench. She began fiddling with some blue eco turbos when a group of girls appeared at her door "Hey Keira" one said.**_

_**Keira looked around and smiled slightly "Hey, what you up to?" she asked**_

_**"Oh nothing, what about you?" another asked.**_

_**Keira held up a jar of blue eco "Turbos for Jak's A-Grav, hang on..." Keira got up and rushed back into the bathroom.**_

_**10 minutes later she came back out and frowned at the girls stood around "Y'know Keira you've been sick alot lately, and you've put weight on anyone would think you were pregnant" one girl laughed.**_

_**Keira sighed and sat down "Well thats because I am, three months" she stated, it was pointless denying it, soon it would be hard to hide it.**_

_**"Oh my god, how could you be so stupid, that's why Jak left isn't it?" another girl asked.**_

_**Keira glarred at her "No it's not why Jak left, in fact he doesn't even know, now if you don't mind I'm busy" she snapped.**_

_**"Yeah, you'll be busy for the rest of your life" a girl snorted as she left.**_

_**Keira sighed and rubbed her belly "Don't worry Jak Junior were gonna be just fine" she smiled.**_

_**Over the next few months Keira felt like a stranger in her own village, people she had known her entire life ignored her, she was whispered about every time she stepped out her front door, she could go days without speaking to a single person other than the baby in her belly and Jak in her mind, she was lonely and afraid and she had no one. She was sat on the beach one night looking out over the sea, rubbing her now huge pregnant belly when some one came and sat next to her, Keira turned and saw Rosa 'the bird lady' next to her "Awfully late to be out here alone Keira and in your condition" she smiled.**_

_**Keira frowned "I love being on the beach but I can only come at night now when everyone else has gone, other wise all I get is talked about and given dirty looks, why do you care anyway?" she asked.**_

_**"Before your father left he asked me to keep an eye on you, be there for you" Rosa said**_

_**Keira snorted "Well you've done a grand job so far, y'know I can't remember the last time I had a conversation that wasn't in my head or to my baby"**_

_**"I'm sorry about that Keira, I should have been there for you, but you know what this village is like, the gossip" Rosa said looking away "From now on I will be here for you whenever you need me, I'll even baby sit when the little tyke arrives" Rosa smiled**_

_**Keira sighed and got up "Jak Junior, his name is Jak Junior, JJ" Keira said before walking off to her hut.**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Jak held Keira as she cried softly into his chest, she recalled the days when no one spoke to her, the days she'd gone to the market only to be ignored, the nights she'd sit on her door step listening to the people below her calling her names, she'd told him how sad and lonely and angry she'd been, and now she was crying it all away.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that alone" Jak soothed gently rocking her.

Keira sniffed "It was horrible Jak, I never thought people could be so cruel"

"Trust me Keira people are cruel, people like to hurt other people just because they can" Jak sighed.

Keira looked up "I'm sorry Jak" she said softly

Jak smiled "Whatever for?" he asked.

"I'm sat here crying because some mean people said some mean things about me and all that time you were going through hell...what I went through doesn't even compare to what you went through" she sniffed.

Jak smiled and pulled her back to his chest "I may have been going through hell but so were you, just because you have no physical scars it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" he lifted her chin "I love you Keira and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise"

Keira smiled "Thank you Jak".

"Now whats say we get back to our beautiful children" Jak smiled.

Keira nodded and flung her arms around Jaks neck "I love you Jak, I love you so much it hurts" she breathed before crashing her lips into his.

* * *

Inside the Naughty Ottsel Keira laughed as JJ and Isabelle chased Daxter around the bar "Can you sort your kids out?" he yelled jumping on top of the metal head game to get away from them.

Keira laughed "Sorry Daxter but you better get used to being chased around by kids" she giggled.

Jak walked up and slipped into the booth beside her he smiled down at her and put his arm around her "You feeling better?" he asked.

Keira smiled "Of course, it's always better when your with me, and it was good to get things off my chest" she looked over at her children playing with Daxter and smiled "You've given me the most wonderful family Jak, I can never thank you enough for that" she beamed.

"Babe, you don't have to thank me, I should be thanking you for loving me and allowing me to give them to you, for allowing me to love you" Jak said.

Keira sighed happily and rested her head on Jak's chest "Your my heart Jak, I could never love anyone else"

"Keira?" Jak said lifting her chin and looking deep into her eyes "If anything should ever happen to me, if I die..." he started

Keira shook her head "No Jak..." she interrupted

Jak put a finger to her lips "If I die I don't want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life, I want you to find someone else, I want you to be happy"

Keira smiled and stroked Jak's chest "You can want that all you like but I can tell you this for sure I will never find anyone else, but I won't be unhappy because I will still have your love wrapped up inside two living breathing products of our love" She looked up and smiled "And if I die and you find someone else I will haunt you and not in a good way" she giggled

Jak laughed "Is that so?"

"Yep, beside neither of us are going to die until were old and we've watched our children grow and have families of their own" she finished.

Jak nodded "Deal, although Bell may have to join the Spargus monks, no one will ever be good enough for her"

Keira laughed "I'm sure she'll find someone just perfect for her, just like I did".

* * *

Jak led Keira into Dead Town and looked around at the new town, new grass being laid, new huts being built and old ones being restored, the water blue and flowing instead of brown, still and contaminated. Keira stopped and looked around "Wow, it sure looks different, but why have you brought me here?" she asked looking at Jak.

"I just wanted you to see, you should have all the facts before you decide wether or not you want to life here" Jak smiled

Keira shook her head "I already told you I don't want to live out here, I like it in Spargus".

"Just humor me okay" he grinned leading her up a path and into a hut "Remember this place?" he asked

Keira looked around "This your hut" she smiled "It's almost back to normal"

Jak nodded "Yep, I spoke to Ashelin and she said if we wanted she could have an extra room for Bell, and a garage for you, you could even work in the Stadium garages" he smiled.

Keira moved around and went over to a box sat in the corner, she sat down and sighed looking around "It really is looking more like the Sandover I remember".

Jak walked over to her and crouched in front of her taking her hands "Keira, could you see yourself here?" he asked

Keira smiled "I used to, all the time I was on my own I could picture you coming back and us getting married and having more children and living happily ever after but..." she trailed off.

"But we ended up in Spargus" Jak smiled

Keira nodded "I don't want to live here Jak, really honestly I am happy in Spargus" she smiled stroking his face.

Jak grinned and kissed her hand before letting go and standing up, he moved over to the window and pointed out "See that little piece of land over there?" he asked.

Keira got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked out the window and across the water at a small hut being built, a small white fence around it, she gasped "Its ottsel sized" she giggled.

Jak nodded "Yep, that's for Daxter and Tess, Daxters having it built as a surprise for Tess, and look..." he pointed in another direction, Keira followed his finger "Your fathers hut is almost ready for him" he smiled.

"Thats another reason I don't want to live here, too close to my father" Keira laughed.

Jak laughed "Yeah there is that" he smiled before leaning down and capturing her lips in a deep, passion filled kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy. X X X X**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 9**

A few weeks later Jak and Keira arrived in Kras City. Jak dumped their bag down as he entered their hotel room. Keira looked around and walked toward the balcony that over looked the city "You can see the whole city from here" she said excitedly.

Jak smiled and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him, she moaned slightly as he kissed her shoulder and rested his chin on it "So what do you wanna do?" he breathed.

Keira smiled and leaned back further into him "Aren't we supposed to be here to watch the races?" she giggled as Jaks hand moved lower.

"Well we could do that, but I can think of something I'd much rather do" he said as his hand gently began rubbing her hotness through her jeans.

Keira spun around and threw her arms around Jaks neck "I could probably think of something too" she purred before kissing him softly at first.

Jak pulled her closer and took control of the kiss, kissing her deeper with every movement. His hands cupped her bottom and he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him. Jak turned and carried her back into the room, over to the huge kingsize bed, he gently laid her down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Keira watched and smiled as he pulled his shirt off and kicked his boots off.

He moved back to Keira and began kissing her again more urgently this time his fingers pulling at the hem of her shirt, he pulled away and lifted it over her head tossing it aside and pulling her jeans down as she kicked off her shoes. Jaks fingers trailed back up her legs getting to were she was already wet and hot, he pushed her knickers aside and a finger inside her. Keira gasped as he pushed another one in and began pumping. Jak smiled as he watched her eyes close and her hips begin to rock with his finger. He pulled his fingers out and ripped her knickers off before climbing on top of her and kissing her again, he pushed his fingers back in as Keira wrapped her legs around him. Jak mouth trailed down her neck and began kissing and sucking and tasting her breasts. Keira lifted his head and looked into his eyes "Jak I love you, please make love to me" she breathed.

Jak grinned "I love it when you beg" he teased as he removed his fingers and stood up to remove his jeans and underwear.

Keira laughed and knelt up on the bed and grasped his throbbing hardness gently caressing him, he closed his eyes and moaned before quickly lifting her and laying her back down, she wrapped her legs around him and pushed her hips up to meet his "I love you Keira, more than anything" Jak breathed before kissing her passionately and pushing himself into her.

* * *

Jak and Keira lay wrapped in each others arms, their bodies hot and sweaty. Jak sighed happily, Keira looked up and smiled "What you thinking about handsome?" she asked.

Jak looked down and smiled, he kissed her softly and breathed "Just how lucky I am, and how good you are in bed".

Keira laughed "Is that so, well you're not too bad yourself " she said resting her head on his chest.

"I'm glad we've had this time to ourselves" Jak smiled as he pulled her closer.

She smiled "I know, as much as I love our children its nice to have this time, after all we are still young"

Jak frowned and moved to look at Keira "Do you wish we hadn't had JJ so young?" he asked

Keira shook her head "God no, when you were gone and I didn't know if you would ever come back, I was glad I had him, glad that he was so much like you but sometimes I just wonder what it would have been like to just be a teenager, just be teenagers in love together" she smiled.

"I guess we did miss out on that, but we can make up for it now" Jak said

Keira laughed "How, it's not like we can sneak off to the beach in the middle of the night or go running around the Forbidden Jungle?".

Jak laughed "I remember the first time I took you through the jungle to sit on top of the citadel to watch the sun set, you were so scared you wouldn't let go of me" he chuckled.

Keira punched his shoulder playfully "Well it was terrifying in that place at night, and if I remember correctly you weren't complaining when I was sat on your lap"

"Well I couldn't complain you wouldn't stop kissing me" Jak laughed.

Keira tutted and rested her head back down on Jak's chest "I loved sitting up there with you, and the things you'd do to me while we were there".

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**"Come on Keira, it'll be fun" Jak said for what felt like the millionth time.**_

_**Keira sighed and jumped up on her work bench "I don't know Jak, were not supposed to go in there, hence the name forbidden" she said shaking her head "My father will kill me".**_

_**Jak walked over to her and stood in-between her legs wrapping his arms around her waist "He wasn't saying that when he sent me running around after lurkers was he" he kissed her nose and smiled "Come on babe I want to show you something" Jak leaned his forehead against hers "I promise you'll love it".**_

_**Keira looked into his eyes with uncertainty "I don't know Jak, are you sure its safe?"**_

_**"Keira I would never let anything happen to you, you know that" Jak reassured.**_

_**She smiled at him and nodded "I know Jak" she sighed "Okay let's go"**_

_**Jak grinned and kissed her, he took her hand and pulled her off the bench "Come on then, I wanna get there before sun set".**_

_**Keira clutched Jak's hand as he dragged her through the forbidden jungle "Keira, you do realise your cutting off the blood supply in my hand" Jak chuckled.**_

_**"This place is freaky, are we nearly there?" she asked**_

_**Jak laughed "Nearly" he pulled her across a bridge and stood in front of the citadel "There, were here" he said.**_

_**"The citadel, why have you brought me here?" Keira asked confused **_

_**Jak smiled "Haven't you ever been to the top?" he asked Keira shook her head "Well come on then, I just need some blue eco" he looked around and then wandered over to the vent flowing a few feet away, he stepped into it and rushed back to the door standing in front of it and watching as the blue eco opened the door.**_

_**Jak and Keira arrived at the top of the citadel, Jak looked out over the horizon and smiled "Just in time" he said taking Keira's hand and leading her towards a small ledge, he sat down and pulled Keira down next to him wrapping his arms around her "Look at the view from up here" he pointed out and smiled.**_

_**"Wow" Keira breathed "You can see the whole village from up here" she smiled turning to Jak.**_

_**Jak didn't waste a second before sealing his lips over hers, he pulled away and smiled "Told you you'd love it".**_

_**Keira smiled and rested her head on Jaks shoulder "I love you Jak" she breathed.**_

_**Jak smiled and pulled her closer "I love you too babe, just think we can tell our children about these moments"**_

_**"I can't wait" she grinned rubbing her belly gently.**_

_**Jak kissed Keira's head and looked back out over the village "Me neither".**_

_**END FLASH BACK.**_

Keira smiled at the memory she had and looked up at Jak "Being on the roof of the temple is like being on the citadel" she smiled.

"I told you we'd be able to tell our kids about those moments" Jak smiled.

She giggled "You do realise JJ was already with us, he was already inside me"

"Have you ever thought of having any more kids?" Jak asked suddenly

Keira sat up and looked at him "I hadn't thought about it, why have you?" she asked

"I'm quite happy with our little family, but I wouldn't be too upset about it, the thought of you having my babies makes me happier than anything" Jak grinned.

Keira smiled and stroked Jaks face gently "How about we just carry on as normal and if I get pregnant, I get pregnant" she shrugged.

"And in the mean time..." Jak grinned sitting up and quickly pushing Keira back and jumping on top of her.

* * *

The next day Jak and Keira stepped off the elevator and in to the throne room of Spargus palace. They laughed at the sight of their children playing in the water with the crocadog. They walked up to Sig sat on the throne and sat on the steps in front of him "Did they behave?" Keira asked.

"Good as gold as always" Sig smiled.

JJ looked up and saw his parents "Mama, daddy!" he yelled jumping out the water.

Isabelle looked up and followed him launching herself at Jak and Keira hugging JJ "We've missed you two" Keira laughed wiping the water off her face.

Jak looked down at Isabelle "Did you sleep okay, no nightmares?" he asked.

Isabelle shook her head "No daddy, I slept good" she smiled.

"Good, now are you ready to go home?" he asked looking at his son and daughter.

JJ frowned "Can't we stay a little longer?" he moaned.

"Ten minutes okay?" Keira said.

The children nodded and got off their parents knees running back to the water.

Sig grinned "So how were the races?" he asked.

Keira giggled and Jak took her hand "We didn't actually get to see the races" he chuckled.

"I see, busy making another little Mar were you" Sig smirked.

Keira laughed "Maybe...did Bell really sleep all night?" she asked looking over at her daughter.

Sig nodded and frowned "Of course why wouldn't she?" he asked.

"She's been having dark nightmares, I've been taking the excess dark eco out of her each night before bed but I wasn't there last night" Jak explained

Sig nodded "She was fine, proper little daddy's girl, daddy did this, daddy did that" Sig imitated.

Keira nodded "Tell me about it, god knows what she'd do if we had another girl".

"She'd be just fine, I know it" Jak smiled.

Keira laughed "I guess we'll have to see".

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it and please review. X X X X**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything.**

**I'm sorry this update has taken so long I've just been distracted with Haven High. **

**As I currently have three stories on the go it may take a while to keep them all up dated my aim is to update one a day starting with this one as it's been the most neglected. Once again sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy. X X X X**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"So do you think it's really her?" Jak asked Ashelin as she handed him the sheet of paper.

Ashelin smiled and nodded "I've made checks...now she may not even know anything about her ancestors"

Jak nodded and grinned looking at the paper "Rosie huh...maybe she was named after her...Keira's gonna love this...thanks Ashelin" he said.

"No problem Jak, you know you guys are like family to me...now I've arranged a meeting for all the original residents of Sandover Village this afternoon...by this evening I should know who is having which hut" Ashelin frowned and looked at Jak "Do you think this will change Keira's mind...she was pretty sure she didn't want to live back out here?"

Jak shrugged "I'm not sure...but I know she misses Sandover and the people there...if she can recognise a few people it may feel more like home to her...if not we'll stay in Spargus...just don't give my hut away until I know for sure"

"I won't...and good luck" Ashelin smiled leaving the Naughty Ottsel.

* * *

Keira sat on her back porch watching her children play in the garden. She smiled as JJ played happily with his little sister.

Jak walked in the back gate and smiled at his family before crouching down to greet his children that had started running towards him he held his arms out and pulled them both to his chest "How are my babies?" he smiled.

Isabelle pulled away from her father and looked up "We're not babies daddy" she frowned

Jak laughed and pulled her back to his chest "You're mine and mama's babies" he said before letting go of them and watching as they ran away.

He stood up and smiled at Keira as he made his way over to her and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her "Hi handsome" she smiled leaning into him.

"I have a surprise for you but we need to drop the kids off with Ashelin first" Jak grinned

Keira frowned and looked up at him "What is it?" she asked

Jak chuckled and kissed her nose "Babe it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?...now go get the kids ready"

Keira moved to get up "Okay...come on you two let's get you ready to see Aunt Ashelin" she called to the children.

They cheered and followed her in to the house.

* * *

Jak and Keira stood at the air lock to Dead Town. Keira turned to Jak and frowned "Jak why have you brought me here again...I told you I didn't want to live here, it won't be the same" she said.

Jak turned to Keira and pulled her towards him "Keira you should have all the facts before you make your mind up...and you may be surprised" he smiled "Just do this with me okay?" he asked

Keira smiled and nodded "Okay honey" she said leaning up and kissing him gently.

Once the air lock opened and they stepped in to the village Keira gasped "Oh my god...it looks just the same" she said looking around at the newly laid grass and freshly painted huts.

Jak grinned "Yup...Ashelin's worked really hard to make it like it was" he took her hand and started leading her along the paths "Most of the villagers are ancestors of people who lived her before...look" he pointed over to what used to be the fishermans hut.

Keira gasped again "That must be the fishermans great great great-grandson or something" she smiled.

Jak nodded "Yeah...it looks as though everyone's already moving in" he led her down a short path that led to a small hut "Dax...Tess?" he called.

Daxter popped his head out of the hut and grinned "Oh hey...what do you think?"

"Your moving here?" Keira asked "But what about the bar?"

Tess appeared next to Daxter and smiled "We can still run the bar...we just won't live there" she looked around "Its so beautiful here".

Jak smiled and pulled Keira along "There's someone I want you to meet" he said leading her to what used to be the bird ladys hut.

Keira stopped "This was Rosa's hut" she said sadly "I wonder what happened to her"

"Well why don't you ask her great great great-niece" Jak smiled letting go of her hand.

Keira looked at him confused "She had a niece?"

Jak nodded "Rosie...go talk to her"

Keira nodded and walked up the steps. She knocked lightly on the door frame and smiled at the small lady who poked her head around from the bedroom "Hi" Keira said cheerily.

The lady smiled "You must be Keira...I've heard all about you...I'm Rosie"

"Your Aunt Rosa was a good friend...she helped me a lot" Keira smiled

Rosie's smiled broadened "This must be you and your son" she said holding a picture up of Keira cradling JJ when he was a baby.

"Oh my god...JJ must have only been a few months old when this was taken...I can't believe you still have this" Keira gushed

Rosie laughed "We've heard all about our mad bird lady aunt for many years...and all about the great hero Jak"

"She really was a great lady I don't know what I would have done with out her after JJ was born" Keira smiled looking at the picture again.

Jak smiled as he listened to the conversation coming from the hut. He remembered the last time he'd seen Rosa.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Jak wandered up the steps of Rosa's hut and knocked on the door "Come on in" he heard and opened the door stepping in and looking around. He chuckled at the familiar bird cages and various calls of the birds.**_

_**"Ah Jak...how nice to see you" Rosa said coming from the kitchen.**_

_**Jak smiled "It's just like I remember in here"**_

_**"Well I am the bird lady...so how are things going with Keira and JJ" she asked**_

_**Jak's smiled broadened "Great...thats what I wanted to talk to you about...I wanted to thank you for looking after my family...for being so good to Keira and JJ"**_

_**She nodded "Thats not a problem Jak...I was happy to do it...I'm just glad you finally came back"**_

_**Jak frowned "Didn't you think I would...didn't Keira think I would?" he asked**_

_**"No no no...Keira had every faith that you would come back to her and JJ...she wouldn't even tolerate anyone saying any different wouldn't even discuss it" Rosa said shaking her head.**_

_**Jak looked at her sadly "You know for a while I wasn't sure I'd ever come back...I was in such a dark place I just couldn't see a way to come back"**_

_**"How did you manage to get back then?" Rosa asked**_

_**Jak smiled "Lets just say I did a few favors for some beings with great powers"Rosa looked at him confused "The precursors have great powers Rosa...anyway I should get back I just wanted to thank you and if you ever need anything you only have to ask"**_

_**"Thank you Jak and your welcome...JJ is a great boy, Keira's done a fantastic job with him" Rosa smiled**_

_**Jak nodded "She sure has" he smiled before leaving the hut.**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Jak smiled and stood up from his place sat on the front steps of Rosie's hut. He walked up them and went into the hut smiling at Keira and Rosie sat looking at old pictures. Keira looked up and smiled "Look at these Jak...we couldn't have been more than five or six" she said holding the picture out to him.

Jak grinned and looked at the picture "My god...I'd forgotten what Daxter looked like before he was an ottsel" he chuckled

"It's just so weird seeing these" Keira smiled taking the picture back off Jak.

Jak smiled and took her hand "We should get going I want to show you something else"

"Okay" Keira smiled getting up, she turned to Rosie "Thanks for showing me these...oh by the way what happened to Rosa?" she asked

Rosie smiled "She lived a long happy life with the birds...died peacefully in her sleep"

Keira smiled back "I'm glad she had a good life...she deserved it...we'll see you" she waved allowing Jak to lead her out the hut.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking Jak and Keira came to Jaks old hut. Keira looked around it "It seems bigger" she stated.

Jak grinned "They've added a couple of extra rooms...obviously one for Bell and a work shop for you"

Keira wandered around "It really does feel more like home than it did..." she wandered over to the window and looked out "But I don't know Jak" she said turning to him.

Jak walked up to her and pulled her waist up to his. His groin pressed against hers as he gently cupped her face "Keira baby...the kids are staying at the palace with Ashelin tonight so why don't we stay here and see how it feels to spend a night here, wake up here...what do you think?"

Keira smiled "Thats a good idea...but what about Bell and the dark eco?"

"I've taken most of it out of her she should be fine...but if she isn't we aren't that far from the palace" he smiled "And anyway if we decide to stay in Spargus we could use this place if we need somewhere to stay after visiting your father or something"

Keira smiled "So what do you want to do?"

Jak grinned and took her hand "Well I was thinking we could spend the afternoon getting to know this place like we used to and then go watch the sunset on the beach" he said pulling her towards the bedroom that was once Jak's.

* * *

Keira sat in Jak's arms on the beach looking out over the ocean at the orange and red of the sunset. She sighed happily and snuggled further into him.

Jak smiled and looked at her half closed eyes "Happy?" he asked

Keira nodded "How could I not be happy when I'm in your arms...its the best place the be"

"I love you Keira...I have done since the first night we sat here together when we were kids" Jak breathed.

Keira giggled and looked at him "I really wish I could have been with you when you needed me the most"

"No Keira I'm glad you weren't there...I'm glad you and JJ were out of danger...if you'd been with me and they found out they wouldn't have hesitated in hurting you or JJ" Jak said shaking his head "I would die before I let anyone hurt you or our children and even though I missed you terribly I'm glad you were safe"

Keira turned and reached up to stroke Jak's face "I'm so proud of you Jak...and not just because of the hero you are but because of the amazing father and husband you are"

"Do you think we could get away with making love here?" Jak grinned

Keira laughed "Not yet honey...besides I think we're about to have company" she said nodding over to the figures of Daxter and Tess walking up to them.

Jak looked up and smiled "Hey guys come to watch the sunset?" he asked

"Please Jak I'm not as soft as you...I've brought Tess here to give her some good orange lovin'" Daxter grinned as Tess nudged him and giggled.

Jak frowned and got up pulling Keira up with him "On that note I think we'll go get some dinner"

Keira giggled "You kids have fun" she said before being dragged along behind Jak.

* * *

Keira awoke to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. She smiled at the sound of birds and the rush of the ocean. Jaks arm hung loosely over her naked as he slept soundly next to her. Keira turned over and snuggled further into Jaks warm body.

Jak's arm tightened around her and he pulled her closer to him and smiled sleepily down at her as she looked up at him "Morning babe" he croaked

"Morning handsome" she said stretching her legs "So how'd you sleep?" she asked

Jak grinned "I thought I was fifteen again for a minute...I always sleep great when you're in my arms"

"It does feel like kinda like we've gone back in time...I nearly slipped out of bed and crept back to my room at my fathers" she giggled

Jak chuckled "So what do you think...do you want to live back out here?" he asked

Keira thought for a minute "I think we should bring the kids here and see what they think, especially JJ"

"Okay baby that sounds like a good idea...but lets stay here for a little while longer" Jak smiled closing his eyes again.

Keira smiled and snuggled back into his chest.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. X X X X**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any thing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Keira stood in her bedroom looking at herself in the full length mirror and sighed smoothing out the pale green linen dress over her stomach. She frowned and breathed in just as JJ and Isabelle ran into the room. JJ jumped on the bed and smiled at his mother "You look pretty mama" he beamed.

"Why thank you honey" she smiled walking over to help Isabelle on to the bed as she struggled to climb up "And don't you two look a picture" she grinned.

JJ wore a pair of blue pants and a smart white linen dress while Isabelle was in a pretty pink dress with white sandles and a white cardigan "Where's daddy?" she asked as she sat down next to Isabelle to slip on her own pair of sandles.

"He's talking to Uncle Daxter and Aunt Tess" Isabelle smiled swinging her legs.

Keira nodded and stood back up to give herself another look in the mirror just as Jak wandered in. He stood behind her and grinned "Wow...you look amazing" he beamed

She turned around and frowned "You really thing so...I still haven't got rid of this little pouch that Bell lived in?"

Jak turned to his children and smiled "Why don't you two go play with Uncle Daxter for a minute" he said "But don't let him get you dirty"

They nodded and jumped off the bed running out the room as Jak turned back to Keira and smiled reaching for her and pulling her towards him "Keira you are the most beautiful woman in the world and no matter what you think you're still the same as you were when I met you" he whispered

"How can I be Jak...I've had two children?" she said looking up at him.

Jak nodded "I know which is one of the things that makes you beautiful...that little pouch as you call it is where you grew our daughter and before her our son...so no matter what you think you are still the most beautiful girl to me and that is all that matters"

"So you still want me?" she asked smiling

Jak nodded and leaned down to kiss her gently before saying "More than anything or anyone in the whole universe"

Keira leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck "Thats it Jak, that's all you have to say" as she brought his lips down to meet hers in a fiery kiss.

Jak chuckled and Keira pulled away looking at him confused "I was just remembering when you were pregnant with Bell and you couldn't wait to get all fat"

She smiled and snuggled in to his chest "I loved being pregnant with both our children but with Bell it really was something special because you were here with me"

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Keira breathed in and pulled the button closed on her combat pants stood in front of the mirror only for it to pop open again, just as Jak walked into the room and sat on the bed "It's official I'm fat" she sighed breathing out and plopping down on the bed next to him.**_

_**Jak laughed and looked at the tiny belly poking out from under her shirt "Keira you are far from fat" he stated running his hand along her belly.**_

_**"Oh no...so how come I can't fit in to these pants, I've had these pants since I was fourteen and the only other time they wouldn't fit was when I was pregnant with JJ" she said**_

_**"Well first of all babe I think it's time you had some new clothes and second there was and is a very good reason why you can't fit in to them" Jak smiled**_

_**Keira led back on the bed and smiled at the touch of Jaks skin on hers "I loved being pregnant with JJ...I loved having this huge belly with a little baby squirming around inside it...he was full of energy even inside me I knew he was going to be just like you"**_

_**Jak frowned and led next to her on his side "I hate that I missed all that"**_

_**"You was there, in our hearts...and this time you'll be able to see it all, I'll let you know what's happening all the time" Keira smiled reaching up and stroking his face.**_

_**"So when will she start moving around?" Jak asked**_

_**Keira frowned "How do you know it's a girl?" she asked**_

_**"I can just feel my little princess in there...so how long?" he asked again**_

_**Keira smiled and placed her hand over Jak's on her abdomen "It'll be weeks yet but if she's anything like her brother once she starts she won't stop"**_

_**"I hope she's just like her mother" Jak mused**_

_**Keira giggled "Even with my bad temper and bad ass attitude?"**_

_**"I'd rather she had your temper than my dark temper...and besides you look cute when your all bad-tempered and yelling about something" Jak laughed.**_

_**Keira playfully punched him in the arm and then pulled herself into Jaks arms which he happily folded around her.**_

_**Months later Keira sat on the bed in just her dressing gown rubbing her now huge pregnant belly. Jak got dressed in front of her and frowned as he strapped his belt around his waist "Aren't you getting dressed?" he asked**_

_**She shook her head "Not really any point, nothing fits...I think she's going to be the size of an elephant" Keira giggled**_

_**Jak laughed and sat down to put his boots on "Well you can't go wandering around the city in just your robe"**_

_**Keira shuffled forward and wrapped her arms around Jak's waist "Well my father has JJ all day today so maybe you could just stay here with me...can't we just...y'know..." she breathed as she started trailing kisses down Jak's neck "I'm so horny Jak and I need my husband right now" she whispered.**_

_**Jak shivered and closed his eyes getting lost in the feel of her kisses and her hands moving steadily down towards the bulge growing in his combats.**_

_**Jak groaned and opened his eyes slowly "Babe as much as I want to I have to go to work" he breathed brokenly**_

_**"Can't you just call Sig and tell him I need you to look after me today?...come on sexy boy...just one day" she hissed as her hands began massaging him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply "Or do you not want me...because I think I already know the answer to that"**_

_**Jak groaned again before opening his eyes "Screw it" he said before pushing Keira back and turning to face her "Your going to have to stop doing that or I'm going to cum right now" he smirked before crashing his lips to hers and unfastening her robe.**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Keira looked up and smiled "You think we've got time" she asked

Jak shook his head "Sorry babe but I think from the noise I can hear we're about a second away from Daxter running in"

"Oh, maybe later then" she said loving away from him

Jak grabbed her and pulled her back to him "That's a promise pretty girl" he said kissing her and hugging her before letting her go.

* * *

Jak, Keira, JJ and Isabelle stood with Samos, Daxter, Tess and Sig looking out over New Sandover. The residents slowly making their way over to the huge stage that had been set up on the beach for the official opening.

Isabelle tugged on Keira's skirt and she looked up at her mother "Mama my feet hurt" she whined

"Just a little longer sweetheart and then you and JJ can play" Keira smiled

Jak squeezed Keira's hand and she looked at him "What's up?"

"She said her feet hurt and she's getting restless...how much longer?" Keira whispered

Jak shrugged and let go of Keira's hand while he quickly swept Isabelle up in to his arms "Better princess?" he asked

She nodded happily and snuggled into her father. Jak grabbed Keira's hand again and turned back to Ashelin and Torn on the stage in front of them.

The microphone began to crackle and Ashelin stepped up to it "Good Morning and thank you all for coming out to see this" she began "As most of you know this place was where the first major attack on our city by metal heads began...we lost a lot of good people that day...people that most of you knew...so in honor of them I think it's only right that we restore this village back to what it used to be...a happy, peaceful community filled with joy and laughter and good times" she paused as the crowd broke in to applause and cheers "Before I officially open your new village I would like to thank a few people...firstly to Vin for coming up with a way to de-contaminate the waters around here and the green sage Samos who worked endlessly to replenish the energy in here...to the construction teams that worked long hours and the members of the FLG who ensured this place was safe in order for them to do so" she took another deep breath as the crowd applauded again "As you may have seen we have added new security around the village and the village will have a regular patrol of FLG...and lastly I would like to thank on behave of the residents of Sandover Village both in the past and the present...Jak Mar, for if it wasn't for Jak this village along with the rest of Haven City would have been lost many many years ago" Ashelin beamed looking at Jak.

The crowd turned to look at him as he blushed and nodded politely. Keira pulled herself closer to him and whispered "Every girl here wants you right now" she giggled

Jak chuckled and pulled her closer "Well they'll all be disappointed because I only want one girl here" he whispered back.

"Now without further ado I would I like to invite Samos the Sage to cut the ribbon and officially open the village" Ashelin finished standing back from the microphone and clapping her hands along with everyone else as Samos made his way on to the stage.

Torn handed him the scissors and he stepped up to the ribbon "I am very happy to announce that New Sandover is officially open" he boomed cutting the ribbon and smiling proudly as everyone began to cheer and the music started.

* * *

Jak and Keira led JJ and Isabelle into Jaks old hut. JJ looked around before turning to his parents "It's just like before" he exclaimed

"You remember?" Keira asked

JJ nodded happily before he ran off with Isabelle behind him. Jak turned to Keira "So what do you think?" he asked

Keira walked around the room smiling "Well..." she started but before she could continue Ashelin and Torn walked in "Oh hi" she said

Ashelin smiled "Hey...I've been looking for you, I wanted a word" she said turning to Jak "Now before you say no just hear me out okay?" she said

Jak nodded and sat down on the chair next to the window as Keira sat on the window ledge and Ashelin stood in the middle of the room with Torn leaning on the door frame "Go on then?" Jak said

"Well you know how we said the FLG would be patrolling here?" Jak nodded "Well Torn thought it might be a better idea for the village to have its own warriors...you know like it used to" Ashelin rushed

Torn stepped forward "The idea is for the villagers to have training from the FLG and then eventually they'll be able to train other villagers and essentially they'll be able to defend their own village if they need to"

"And you would like me to be one of them villiagers...a guardian of the village" Jak stated

Ashelin nodded "Your perfect for the job...everyone here knows about you and what you've done and they'll listen to you"

"But I have a job...what about my job in the wasteland, and Sig I made a commitment to him I can't let him down" Jak said shaking his head.

Torn grinned "We've spoken to Sig and he said if you want to do this then he'll happily let you go and that you've trained the wastelanders so well they'll be able to handle most things now"

"I don't know...Keira?" he asked looking towards her

Keira shrugged and looked out the window "It sure does feel like home" she mused just as JJ ran in and jumped on his father's knee.

Jak looked down at him as JJ beamed at his father "Are we going to live here daddy...just like before?" he asked excitedly

"I don't know son...what do you think Mama?" he asked looking back at Keira

Keira turned and smiled at Jak and JJ as she went to pick Isabelle up who had just wandered into the room "Well I think we've finally come home" she beamed turning back to Jak and JJ.

Ashelin grinned "So you'll take the job?" she asked

"We'll be living here yes but I'll need to talk to Sig first before I decide on the job" Jak said getting up and moving towards Keira and Isabelle "Now I think we have some planning to do" he smiled.

* * *

**As ever thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. X X X X**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters. Although I do own JJ and Isabelle. And a few others from other stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Keira stood looking around her now empty bedroom. The hut in New Sandover had been finished and all a part from a few boxes had been moved there. She wasn't looking forward to emptying them, after three years of living in Spargus they'd acquired a lot of things, not to mention the boxes and boxes of toys and clothes that belonged to the children.

She sighed and wandered over to the window overlooking the city. Keira smiled remembering the first few weeks she'd spent here. Unable to sleep she'd spent hours looking out over the city. Watching the leaper lizards sleeping soundly and the weary wastelanders returning home after a night guarding the fort.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Keira sat in a comfortable chair looking out over Spargus City. She shivered and wrapped a blanket further around her shoulders as she listened to the steady breathing of Jak in the bed in the middle of the room. She looked across at him and smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. His arm flung off the side of the bed and the covers tangled around him.**_

_**She turned back to the window and looked up at the sky, the eternal fire of Spargus casting a warm orange glow over the city.**_

_**Keira heard a grumble and looked around at her fiancé sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes looking around the room confused. His eyes landing on her and a smile spread across his face "Everything okay babe?" he asked flinging his legs over the side of the bed and reaching for his shorts that had been discarded rather hurriedly earlier that night.**_

_**Keira smiled "Everythings okay honey I just can't sleep"**_

_**Jak frowned and stood up pulling his shorts up, dragging the cover off the bed and walking over to her. He pulled her up and sat down in her space before pulling her back to his knee and wrapped his arms around her waist as his head rested on her chest "It's really beautiful out here at night" he breathed "You haven't slept well since we got here Keira, do you wish you were back in Sandover?" he asked looking up at her.**_

_**Keira smiled and ran her fingers through his hair "It's just going to take some getting used to that's all...and I wouldn't want to be anywhere without you"**_

_**"If there was a way we could have stayed there then I would have done it Keira" Jak said**_

_**Keira nodded "I know...and I do love it here...and JJ has settled in so quickly it's like he's lived here all his life" she giggled**_

_**Jak smiled and looked back out over the city "I wish none of this had happened, I wish we'd never gone through that damn rift...I wish we'd just stayed happily, in love in Sandover"**_

_**"Jak they needed you, if you hadn't gone through that rift then the world wouldn't be safe for future Mars to grow up in" Keira smiled**_

_**Jak nodded "I know but still"**_

_**Keira looked out over the city "I feel sorry for the poor lepers...why can't they be put away at night, like in a stable or something"**_

_**Jak laughed and looked up at her "You were just sat here thinking about lepers?" he asked**_

_**"Yeah...look at them they must be cold...what are you smiling at?" she asked frowning**_

_**Jak shook his head "Just how amazing you are, so caring and sweet...after all the evil, dark things I've seen I forget there's still people like you around"**_

_**Keira smiled and stroked Jak's face before leaning down and kissing him gently and resting her head into the crook of his neck "I love you Jak" she whispered.**_

_**Jak grinned and pulled the cover up around her before pulling her closer to him.**_

_**An hour later Jak looked down at a sleeping Keira and smiled before moving some hair out of her eyes. He kissed her forehead and carefully got up carrying her to bed, laying down and climbing into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. He sighed happily and whispered "I love you more than anything in the world Keira, and I am going to love more every day of my life" he said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again, keeping his arms tightly around Keira.**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Keira wiped a tear away and smiled as she heard a pair of small foot steps behind her. She looked around and smiled at JJ "You okay honey?"

JJ frowned "Why are you crying?" he asked

She shook her head and walked over to him crouching down to his level "I was just thinking about when we first moved here...do you remember?" she asked

JJ nodded his head "I remember...but I'm glad we're going back home"

Keira smiled and hugged JJ "Me to sweetheart"

"Do you think that lady will take me to see some birds like Aunt Rosa did?" JJ asked

Keira laughed and looked up as Jak entered the room "I'm sure we can ask her" she let go of JJ and stood up "Whats up?" she asked Jak

"Samos as come to take the kids to Sandover while we finish up here..." he looked at her closely "You okay, have you been crying?" he asked frowning

Keira looked down at JJ "Why don't you go see grandpa?" she said

JJ nodded and left the room as Jak continued to look at Keira "Well what is it?" he asked

"Nothing I was just thinking about the first few weeks here...how I had trouble sleeping and you'd hold me until I fell asleep...I'm going to miss this house, we've had some great times here" Keira smiled

Jak breathed out a sigh of relief before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him "I thought it was something bad for a minute" he said hugging her to his body.

Keira smiled and hugged him back "I hope I don't have trouble sleeping again"

"I'll just have to hold you until you fall asleep again won't I" Jak grinned

Keira nodded "You always hold me"

"I know" he whispered

Keira sighed "We should get going" she said without moving

Jak nodded but didn't move either "Yes we should"

"Really we should get moving...the sooner we get there the sooner we can start getting things sorted...I want the kids rooms sorted" Keira giggled and looked up

Jak nodded and looked down at her "Just stay here a minute..." he smiled and cupped her face gently "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked

"Well if it's any where as near as how much I love you then I think I do" Keira smiled

Jak shook his head "I would die for you Keira...you and the kids"

"No you don't Jak Mar...you have to stay alive otherwise I wouldn't be able to live" she frowned

Jak smiled and leaned down to kiss her before whispering "I love you more than life itself Keira and if I had to I would lay my life on the line for you"

Keira smiled and leaned up pressing her lips to his softly.

* * *

Jak stood in the middle of JJ's new room and looked around "Not to bad" he said smugly

"You really should stop talking to yourself Jak" came Ashelin's voice from the door way

Jak spun around and glared at her "What are you doing here Ashelin?"

"I came to see if you'd thought about our offer" she said looking around the room "Not bad...who knew you were handy with a paint brush as well as a gun" she smirked

Jak chuckled going over to the paint pot and resting the brush on top "We wanted to get the kids rooms sorted first, at least then they'll have somewhere to sleep"

Ashelin nodded and leaned on the window ledge "So have you thought about my job offer?"

"Yes I've thought about it and I am willing to accept but there will have to be a few conditions" Jak said smiling

Ashelin raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

"Firstly your going to have to get off that window ledge before you become stuck to it by the wet paint you're sat in" Jak chuckled

Ashelin shot up and turned her neck around to try and see what mess had been made "Geez Jak...you couldn't have said before I sat on it?!" she yelled

"Where's the fun in that...and you can see I've just been painting" he laughed

Ashelin tutted "So the other conditions?"

"Oh yeah...well I will need proper facilities to train these guards...I can't train them out in the middle of the village...especially with my own two children running around the place...and gun fire out in the open...not a good idea" Jak began as Ashelin nodded "And I want to be home in time for dinner with my family every night...Sig made sure I got home to them so I expect you to do the same...and under no circumstances...no matter how much she moans and whines and how much she begs you...Keira is not to be anywhere near...got it?" Jak said firmly

Ashelin nodded "Okay to most of them...but this Keira thing...she's already working on proto-type vehicles and gun mods she's even designed a gun turret like the one in Spargus"

"I know...I don't mind her designing and building guns and vehicles because let's be honest she's the best around...but I do not want her near any live ammo...what if one of the trainees miss fires and hit her?" Jak shook his head "I can't risk it Ashelin"

Again she nodded "I understand...but how do I stop her trying out the guns she makes, she has to test them?"

"I'll test them...or Jinx or Torn" he said

Ashelin nodded "Okay...but you do know she's been on the gun course?" Jak's eyes widened and he glared at Ashelin "You did know right...she told me she'd tell you" she said shaking her head

Jak shook his head "When was this?"

"Just after Bell was born...she was pretty good as well you know" Ashelin smiled

Jak chuckled and shook his head "That girl has never, ever done as she's told..." he turned to leave "I need to have a word with my wife Ashelin, lay down a few rules...I'll see ya"

"Yeah like she's going to listen...and we'll sort the other things once your settled in" Ashelin called behind him.

Jak nodded and waved as he left.

* * *

Jak found Keira sat on the beach watching JJ and Isabelle play in the water. He stood in front of her hands on his hips and looked down at her frowning.

Keira looked up and gulped "Uh-oh...am I in trouble?" she asked playfully

"Were you ever going to tell me you'd been on the gun course?" he asked sharply

Keira giggled "It was only once...I wanted to see if I could do it...and I did, you just ask Tess or Ashelin...I was pretty good"

"I don't care if you beat all the high scores I don't want you with a gun" Jak snapped

Keira shrugged "I only wanted to try out some of the guns...get a feel for them and it was after that that I made them improvements that you loved"

"Still Keira it's dangerous" he said sitting down next to her "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you...you do know some of them dummies fire back?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.

Keira nodded "Yeah...I found that out the hard way...so who told you...Tess or Ashelin?"

"Ashelin but she thought I knew...you told her you was going to tell me" Jak frowned

She reached up and stroked his face "I was fine Jak and it satisfied my curiousity...I won't do it again"

"You better not" Jak said firmly

Keira snuggled into Jak's embrace "I love it when your all protective and masterful"

"Well I can't risk anything happening to you and I would keep you wrapped in cotton wool, locked in a bullet proof box and kept in a dark eco cell if I had to to keep you safe" Jak smiled

Keira laughed and kissed him gently on the cheek.

* * *

**As ever let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy. X X X X**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything.**

**Okay this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it and if any of you have any ideas for new stories for me just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"So what do you think of your new bedroom sweetheart?" Keira asked JJ as she tucked him in to bed that night

JJ smiled and looked around "I like being home"

"Didn't you like it in Spargus?" She enquired sitting on the bed and picking up his favourite book.

He nodded "I did like it in Spargus but I'm happy to be home...I hope grandpa doesn't make me talk to that giant plant in his hut" he frowned.

Keira laughed and opened the book to begin reading to him.

* * *

Jak sat reading to Isabelle as she sat in his arms on her bed. She looked up at him and smiled "Is this where you lived when you where the same age as me?" she asked

Jak looked down and smiled "It sure is...and grandpa's hut is where mama lived"

"Did you play with mama?" she asked

He nodded "Every day I would play with mama, she is my best friend"

"Don't be silly daddy...mama can't be your best friend because you love her" she laughed

Jak laughed "Well you see Bell you can fall in love with your best friend"

"What about Uncle Daxter...do you love him?" she enquired frowning

Jak laughed again "I do love Uncle Daxter but as a brother like you love JJ...but I love your mama with a special kind of love that is only for me and mama"

Isabelle thought for a minute and then smiled "Like you would die without her"

"Yes princess like I would die without her" Jak nodded

She thought again as she looked out the window "Why didn't I live here when I was a baby like JJ did?" she asked

"Because angel...this place was very dangerous when you was a baby...it wasn't safe for you to live here...so we took you to live in Spargus until it was all fixed" he smiled "Didn't you like living in Spargus?" he asked

She nodded "Yes but I like it here better daddy"

"Well I'm very glad" he said kissing her head before going back to reading the book.

* * *

Keira strolled into the living room and sat down next to Jak. She snuggled in to his chest and yawned "Our first night as a married couple in Sandover...well New Sandover" she said

"We stayed here the other night" Jak answered

Keira shook her head "I mean as a family, all four of us"

"It feels kind of right to be here...I can hear the seagulls and the ocean and I'm sure it won't be too long before I can hear Samos yelling at Daxter" he chuckled.

Keira got up and grabbed Jak's hand pulling him up with her "Let's go watch the sunset" she said

"How can we...the kids are in bed?" Jak frowned

Keira cocked her head "We can sit on the front steps" she smiled pulling him out the door.

Jak sat down and Keira sat in-between his legs with his arms wrapped tightly around her and his head resting on her shoulder.

She smiled and sighed happily "Don't you remember Jak?"

"Remember what?" he asked

Keira smiled and pointed up to the door way of her old room under her fathers hut "How when I'd been told I couldn't go to the beach...how I'd sit up there and you'd sit here and we'd still watch the sunset together"

Jak nodded "I remember and I remember how you'd fall asleep and I'd sneak across and put you to bed" he sighed happily "Sometimes I forget that I have all this happiness inside me...sometimes all the happy memories get pushed out by all the darkness and I forget we had some really great times together right here"

Keira turned and looked at Jak "Oh Jak...don't you know how much I adore you, how much your children adore you...please just tell me how to take the pain away" she said cupping his face.

Jak smiled and placed his hand on top of hers "But you already do...without even knowing it...just a smile is all it takes...just having you laying in my arms at night...just the way you trust me to be with you, to look after our children...most girls would run a mile after seeing what I'm capable of"

"But you see Jak I'm not most girls, I'm your girl...and I love, trust and admire you too much to be scared of you" she let Jak wipe a tear away as it ran down her face "I know you would never hurt me, or our children and even though your heart may be a little scarred from the things you've had to see and do, I know that it's still true and still good" she smiled

Jak leaned his forehead on her "Still yours...my heart is still yours Keira" he whispered

"And mine is still yours" she whispered back.

* * *

The next morning Jak and Keira strolled around the village in the early morning sun hand in hand as their children ran happily in front of them, laughing and playing with each other.

Keira stopped and looked up at her fathers hut "It seems only yesterday I was sneaking back up them ramps as the sun rose" she mused

"I never wanted you to leave, I kept hold of you as long as possible" Jak laughed pulling her back in to his arms.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**"I really should get going" Keira said as the sun began to rise.**_

_**Jak trailed his finger tips up and down her bare back as they lay in his bed together on saturday morning "Hhhuumm" he answered without opening his eyes.**_

_**"I mean I could get away with telling my father I went for an early morning jog...but he'd probably notice I didn't have my running gear on" she continued as the sensation of Jak's fingers sent shivers through her entire body. She looked up at Jak and smiled at his peaceful face, his eyes closed and a small contented smiled on his lips "And what if Daxter decides to get up early and come calling for you?" she teased**_

_**Jak didn't open his eyes "I'd pick him up by the tail and sling him out the window" he said**_

_**Keira giggled and snuggled back in to his chest "I should go" she said again.**_

_**Jak turned on his side and pulled Keira closer to his naked body, he hand now cupping her bottom as he pressed himself in to her. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled "God I love seeing them eyes first thing in the morning" he grinned.**_

_**"Well it's about time you opened yours" she teased**_

_**Jak nodded "The longer I keep my eyes shut the longer I get to hold you...you'd never leave without waking me" **_

_**"Why's that?" Keira frowned**_

_**Jak smirked "Because Keira Haigi you wouldn't...don't you know that I know a few things about you?" he teased**_

_**"I just like seeing your handsome face before I go home that's all...is that a crime?"she pouted "And besides my father could be waiting for me when I get home and I could be grounded for like the rest of my life"**_

_**Jak shook his head "Wouldn't matter...I'd still find a way to be with you and tell you how much I love you" he smiled**_

_**"You really know how to get a girl's heart pumping don't you Jak" Keira said snuggling in to his hard chest again**_

_**He chuckled "Not just any girl, my girl"**_

_**"I wish we could stay like this forever" Keira smiled**_

_**Jak nodded "Me too...but I kind of like all this sneaking around...it's fun"**_

_**"It is...but I still don't want to go" she said**_

_**Jak peered through the window and smiled "Well the sun isn't above Misty Island yet so I reckon we've got time"**_

_**"Oh yeah what for?" Keira grinned raising an eye brow.**_

_**Jak quickly pushed her back and positioned himself on top of her "For me to show you exactly how much I want you" he grinned before he started kissing her and she wrapped her legs around him.**_

_**An hour later Keira stood on her door step and waved at the figure in the hut in the village. He blew her a kiss and she blew him one back. Both promising themselves and their hearts and souls that they would never love another.**_

_**END FLASH BACK.**_

"I wonder if he knew?" Keira asked as Jak began leading her away from her fathers hut.

Jak frowned "I doubt it other wise I'd have been beaten to death with that stick"

"But I mean if he can sense life, he must have known I was pregnant and if he knew that he will have known we'd had sex" she said

He shrugged "Maybe he just choose to ignore it...I know I will do when Bell gets married" he chuckled.

They came to Daxter and Tess' hut to find them sat on the porch eating breakfast. Jak sat down on the steps turning his face up to the sun as Keira went to see to JJ and Isabelle.

"It's good to be home Dax" he said grinning.

Daxter grinned back "It sure is buddy, it sure is" he said as Samos' voiced boomed through the village

Keira walked over and sat on Jak's lap as he chuckled and he wrapped his arms around her waist "Now this really is home" he sighed resting his head on her chest.

"I couldn't agree more" she answered before kissing him gently and watching as their children chased butterflies happily and Daxter ran off to find a place to lay low for a while.

* * *

**Okay end of story. Please let me know what you think of the ending and I hope you've enjoyed. X X X X**


End file.
